Rays of Hope
by SilyaBeeodess
Summary: (Based off of PMD: Explorer's of Sky, takes place in my fanfiction, PGL, in Grovyle's POV) When surrounded by darkness, it is exceedingly rare to find anything beyond chaos, hate, and misery. Yet could a strange friendship formed be the key to the world's salvation? Could laughter, innocence, and love bring a new dawn of peace? Never before had I thought so... until now.
1. Chapter 1

Humans were… strange creatures.

They didn't evolve. They couldn't use the elements to their advantage. They didn't have any special abilities or powers. They walked with a pair of clumsy legs. Really, it was a mystery how their race still managed to survive.

But, as I had been told as a young Treecko, they were also a race to be feared. It would be unwise for a Pokemon to judge them by their appearances, for the creatures were awfully crafty. And if a Pokemon were to back one of them in a corner, it sometimes could be like awakening a demon within. Most of all though, it was their unpredictable nature that made them dangerous.

Take today, for instance. Three humans- two adult males and one female child, barely out of her toddling days- walked through the dense Fogbound Forest. What was out of the ordinary was that humans never strayed this far from their villages and towns; they wanted to keep as much distance from us as we did them. I watch them from my perch above in the treetops, eying the crude spears the two men carried for protection, and the axes and knives strapped to their waists, before deciding to follow in order to discover what they were up to.

My curiosity is going to be the end of me someday, I'm certain of this.

Eventually, they come to a stop in a clearing almost directly in the middle of Fogbound Forest. Though few humans had the natural ability to understand the dialects and languages of other Pokemon, many of us, including myself, could understand them. "We'll rest here for a while. Lira, sweetie, go search for firewood, will you? Thomas and I will see take care of the rest," says the eldest male.

"Yes, sir," replies the girl, nodding enthusiastically, smiling at the thought of being useful. She scurries off to do her task, her bag- much too large for her- swinging rhythmically at her side.

Once she is out of earshot and we can no longer hear the sound of her feet padding on the ground, the eldest male looks to his second and sighs, "Come along now, Thomas. We can't be here when she returns and need to create as much distance as we can so she won't follow us back."

"Father, is it right to leave her here? She's just a girl," the young man questions, his conscience nagging at him.

"I feel the same, but believe me, with her parents gone sending her out here is a mercy. No one in the village can afford to take care of another child," he places a hand on his son's shoulder, gripping it tightly, "It is better this way, for a Pokemon in these woods to take her swiftly, than for her to die slowly due to starvation back home."

_They intend to leave a child for dead? _I think disbelievingly. Many humans and Pokemon alike in this dark future were cold and hateful, but something like this seemed beyond cruel to even the hardest of villains. A human, especially one so young and small, had no chance of survival out here alone. She would have maybe a day or two at most before a hungry Seviper or Arbok decided to try and take an exploratory bite out of her.

"Mr. Ratchet! Tommy! Look, I did it!" cheers the girl as she returns from her scavenging, carrying a bundle of sticks in her small arms and snapping me out of my musings. Her smile fades away when she returns to an abandoned clearing, the other two humans no longer in sight. I can see the first signs of fear creeping onto her face- widened eyes, a slightly dropped jaw, her expression a mix of confusion, denial, and sudden loneliness. "Mr. Ratchet?" she called out timidly, backing towards a tree, "Tommy? …Where are you?"

I begin to feel sorry for the creature. Maybe I should jump down and help her; though human, she was only a kid. If I just left her here like this, I'm not certain if I could forgive myself, for doing nothing would seem just as if I condemned her to perish myself. Should I?

_No,_ a voice in my head orders before I can leap to the ground below. How often this occurred, I wasn't certain, but I know that voice just as well as my own, because, well, it is me in a sense. It's the darker part that tries to take control of me as it's done many other Pokemon in this world. It's a voice of corruption and malice. _Leave it; it's not your charge. The human will only slow you down and if her own kind didn't want her then she must be a hindrance if not worse._ I shake my head, as if that'll make the horrid, yet so siren-like voice go away.

My sudden movement rattles the leaves around me and a frail twig snaps off one of the branches, landing not far from the human below. Gasping in surprise, she drops her collection of sticks and walks into the clearing's center, looking around everywhere for the cause of the sound, "Tommy? Is that you? I don't like this game; I'm scared!"

We both hear a sharp cry of familiar laughter from some ways far off. I'd recognize that noise anywhere; the Sableye. They've heard her yelling. Those Pokemon were nothing more than thugs. Looking down, I see that they've already begun to surround her, preparing to attack her from behind. For what reason could they possibly have to harm a child except just to be cruel? It seemed horrible, even for them.

When she spins around and spots them, she screams at the top of her lungs, the shrill cry piercing the typically still air. She starts running and they chase her in hot pursuit, swiftly gaining. A part of me- which part, I am not certain- causes me to follow. It would only be a matter of moments before they had her.

Somewhere along the way, she injures herself. She runs, but with a limp, one leg trying to drag behind her. As luck would have it, she makes it to the face of a cliff, crawling into a crack and out of reach of the Sableye. As many of them as possible shove an arm into the crevice to yank her out. Through the laughter, I can hear her sobbing fitfully; a sad, gut- wrenching sound. She was trapped and she knew it. Any attempt to leave her hiding place, no matter how long she waited, and at least one of the Sableye would have her. I could see it in their crystal eyes that they were determined to get to the girl.

I act without thinking, jumping them from behind and firing an Energy Ball at the nearest Sableye. Because of the suddenness of the attack, he's unable to see it coming and defend himself. The power behind the blast sends him soaring forward to smash his skull into the rock face, collapsing on the ground in a heap.

I soon have the attention of the other five. Two of them lunge towards me and unleash their Fury Swipes. I jump out of the way, leaping back into the trees for cover, and watch with a sly grin as the pair slams into each other instead. Although strong in numbers, the Sableye were rather easy to pick off once they had been separated, or if they had no real leadership amongst the group, such as with these. Compared to the agents that commanded the, they weren't worth the dirt and rock they so often groveled on at Dialga's feet.

The other three attempt to form a sort of one-mindedness in the next attack. One of them uses Shadow Sneak upon the branch I stand on to make it fall and I with it, while the other two use Astonish at the same time at me as soon as I land. I manage to avoid the first strike, but the second hits dead on, causing me to grunt as I fall forward on my hands and knees.

"Master Dusknoir will be pleased if we catch this one," one of the Sableye chuckles to him comrades,

"Hey, since the Grass-type wants the human too," another inquires, "maybe we shouldn't go ahead and finish her… Maybe we should bring her back with us as well."

"Don't be stupid! We have our orders!"

"Not from Masters Dialga or Dusknoir, and if the human is important enough to kill, then shouldn't we-"

"Shut up! I'm not going to risk getting mangled for your dumb ideas!" The others begin to murmur in agreement with the first, "Let's just get Grovyle while he's down! _Now!_"

I keep up the act, staying very still as four of them approach and surround me, the last one heading over to retrieve his knocked out friend. As soon as they're within range, however, I make my move, using Leaf Blade to slice through them, catching them off guard. Very soon indeed, four more unconscious forms rest at my feet.

The one remaining spins on his heel to face me, his arrogance and laughter caught in his throat and replaced by panic. I stride over to him, the appendages on my arms still glowing a bright green, and he backs away, tripping over one downed Sableye in the process.

"N-now hang on!" he stutters, scooting backward along the earth as his voice quickens in pace, "Y-you'll regret this, G-Grovyle! You don't want risk Dialga's wrath any more than you already have, do you? Think of what you're doing? H-helping out a _human!_ We're just doing our job is all- just business."

"And what if that human is _my_ business?" I ask, toying with him with the lie, "Do you really think I'd let you have her?"

"Y-you're crazy!" The Sableye gazes over to his fallen allies and then eyes the ground. I realize what he's doing all too late, lunging for him just after he's already burrowed into the dirt and retreated who knows where. I hate that he escaped me, but there is no use chasing after him now.

"Cowards," I scowl, glancing down at the newly created hole in the earth before looking around at the strewn about groaning bodies, "Cowards, the whole lot of you."

A soft, low whimper draws my attention back to the crevice in the wall. The human child was still inside. Peering in I can see her with her back turned to the opening, balled up to get herself more room, almost out of reach, clutching something tightly in her arms as she sniffled. Shaking my head, I reach in with one arm to try to get her out. My arm being longer than the Sableyes', I easily clasp her shoulder. "Alright, the coast is clear. You should be fine now." She very likely has no idea what I'm saying, but speaking to her may calm her nerves and perhaps also help to rationalize my own sanity for getting involved in the first place.

I blink in surprise before my face contorts into an expression of annoyance when she simply pushes my hand away. Unfortunately for both of us, I don't have time to try to coax or wait her out. Any minute now, that Sableye that got away could return with reinforcements, perhaps even Dusknoir, Dialga's top agent, himself. I still didn't know what they wanted with the girl, but I had a fair enough price on my head as it was. All of us who opposed Primal Dialga's rule, even those just rumored too, did. The Sableye I can easily take care of, but an agent like Dusknoir on my tail isn't something I want to risk, especially while having to guard someone who would prove practically useless in battle. I reach in further and tug at the tangled mat of brown fur on her head.

She puts up more of a fight than I expected in something so small, struggling and screaming with a vengeance. It's as if I'm trying to keep hold of a riled up Ponyta, bucking and thrashing madly. I blame her sudden source of strength on her ever growing desire to survive this mess. _Maybe I should've let the Sableye get her,_ I think as I place my feet against the rock face to steady myself and pull back, _for just long enough to see how much of a fight she'd give them before keeling over anyway._

Finally, I'm able to yank her out and she topples out of the crevice, falling on her side. I stand over her, examining the creature up close that I just saved while trying to catch my breath front the recent fights. I admit, she's not as terrible as most other Pokemon describe humans to be. In fact, she seems downright harmless, too weakened, hurt, and scared to do anything. I stand corrected on my past deduction; she wouldn't have even lasted a few hours. Perhaps it is because she is only a child- their more terrible traits may only come in adulthood- but in no way, shape, or form does she appear like some viscous killer to me. In fact, she seems pretty ductile and gentle.

After a long moment of staring at the earth, she looks up at the scene around her, gasping at the Sableye. I see her begin to quiver and thinking she may be going into some state of shock, take a step closer. Her head snaps back to look behind her, right at me, and she starts screaming once more. "N-no… _No!_" The human uses one hand to move herself away from me and the other is lifted feebly in front of her face, as if that would protect her from an attack. Looking in her shining with unshed tears eyes, I see fear in its rawest of forms.

I wonder for a second or two while she's so afraid of me until I realize what I must seem to her; a monster. I'm still tense from battle and paranoia. The appendages on my arms are still glowing from my Leaf Blade attack, but I quickly stop them once I see this. And surely she's smart enough to fit two and two together; her first attackers are all knocked out and now I'm here, standing over them all. She must know that if the Sableye were a threat to her, I'm an even worse one.

Slowly, trying to calm down and appear as harmless as I can, I reach out a hand for her to take, kneeling on one knee, but instead of accepting my offer to help her up, she seals her eyes closed and flinches. This action then makes me discover what this child has that has drawn me so; she has my empathy. She's a little kid left all alone with no one to turn to. And I understand how terrifying that can be. Although I was older than she when I left to be on my own, my parents were hard to make certain I didn't fall to the ruin that was the world, shaping me into a survivor. I learned that hope was a delusion, friendship wasn't eternal, and trust could very easily be a death trap. I had a family, yes, but I took care of myself.

But she doesn't know how to survive, too young to have learned all she needs. She can only run and hide, wishing for help that would never come.

I lift her up and hold her comfortingly, despite the voice screaming in my ears to go before I made a mistake that could cost me my life. The thing is though, once she is in my arms, it's as if the voice never existed at all. It goes silent in an instant, giving me a feeling of peace I've never known. Was this a gift the child had or an ability her race knew that Pokemon were unaware of?

It's as if she's frozen in place. She holds her breath, her eyes wide and wild in fright, but she doesn't try to get away, only understand. I run on hand over the back of her head, letting her lean against me and rest her head on my shoulder. "It's alright; you're safe now," I say softly, "As long as I'm here, no one will ever harm you. I promise."

And then she starts to cry fitfully, letting everything welled up inside her out. She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. I feel her shift in my hold as she puts more of her weight on one side than the other and know her injury must now be getting to her. I feel myself smile- truly smile, something I rarely ever do, as another new feeling fills the emptiness of my heart and flows through my body and soul; warmth.

Little did I know it at the time, but that was where a friendship I never thought possible began.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to carry her on my back on the way to the place I called home. If I didn't she would've only slowed us down. Besides, it wasn't as if she was very heavy; although someday she would grow to become around twice my size, she was still very small and her obvious malnourishment only made her even lighter. Really, she was a feather weight.

Even after everything, what amazed me most was how easily she had come to trust me. Maybe she felt she had to, but a part of me knew that wasn't the case. Her innocence came as a blessing, but not without its dangers, and I would have to find some way to show her how much of a problem it was out here. To let her remain in a- albeit blissful- state of ignorance would prove threatening to both of our lives. And yes, I say 'our' because, well, who else does she have? Except me.

After crossing through the dead woods and hills, we make it to another rock face, not unlike the one previous. A group of shrubs block the way to a secret entrance I had found a few years ago. I'm certain, at some time in the distant past, this had been someone else's home, but right now it made as mine. Unlike other Tree Gecko Pokemon, I had felt it wiser to live away from the forests. It wasn't by any particular preference- like most I enjoyed reclining in thick branches- but it just seemed safer this way, at a place where the enemy least expected to find me. Still, one must always be careful, and I take to that concern now by scanning the area with my eyes for any sign of life besides the two of us. Breathing a sigh of relief to find no one else, I lead the girl inside.

Once we're in and I get a fire going, I grin as I watch her take in the scene in awe. I didn't have much; some wood stacked high for fires, a small table that wobbled like it would break at any time, and a shelved dresser were all that filled the naturally made chamber. If she gazed at this so, what was life like where she lived, I wonder.

As she inspects her surroundings, I inspect her ankle and her attempts to keep off of it as much as possible. It needed to be tended to, I knew that much, but I wasn't sure how much damage had been done. Had she merely strained it, pulled a muscle, or fractured a bone? Making her sit down for a moment, I headed over to the dresser to take out an Oran Berry, some gauze, and a salve that would reduce any swelling and ease some of the pain.

I give her the Oran Berry and start tending to her ankle, watching her as she sniffs the fruit before taking a small bite from it. She shakes her head, rears it back, and sticks her tongue out disgustedly and I laugh. I had almost forgotten about a human's sense of taste compared to Pokemon. While some could eat the same foods as we did, most found them unappetizing. To us, an Oran Berry had a delightful mix of flavors. To them, based on the child's expression, it must taste like something fished from raw sewage. "You'll get used to it," I tell her, gesturing for her to keep eating, "Or you'll have to at least. It will help heal you."

In answer, she shoved the entire thing in her mouth and gulped it down as quickly as she could. "Yucky…" she grumbles to herself. I chuckle once more as she tries not to gag and continue wrapping up her ankle with the gauze. Bored, I suppose, she starts fooling around with the vial of salve, staring at the pattern edged into it.

Once my work is finished, I get everything back together to put away, aware that she's watching me. I examine the contents of some of the drawers and sigh. Because of the day's events, I had forgotten to gather more food, amongst other necessities, and now it would be risky to sneak out as the Sableye were likely to be looking for us. I would have to try again tomorrow. _Today, tomorrow, who can tell?_ To think about it only complicated things and made one confused.

I wasn't caring for myself anymore either, which meant I needed to stock up maybe twice as much as usual and without much help. Nothing I blamed her for, of course, but what exactly _could_ she do?

_Something the Sableye were willing to kill her for, _the thought comes so suddenly.

"That's gonna fall," I hear her say matter-of- factly, and turn around to find that the young human had walked up from behind me as I had been deep in thought. I wondered what she meant for a moment and then remembered the salve bottle I was setting on a shelf. I smiled down at her like the child she was. The bottle wasn't teetering off of the side and was far enough away to be safe from smashing to the ground.

However, that's when I turn and bump against the dresser with my tail, knocking the bottle of ointment off in the process. Quick for someone with her wounds, she catches it in her hands, lifting it up like she had just won some great victory. "I got it!" she giggles, "I told you so!"

I blink at her. How could she have known what would happen so easily? A child as young as she no less. I shake the feeling of unease off; I had merely set the bottle too close to the edge and allowed myself one mistake- that was all. It wasn't as if she could use a move like Detect to know what was about to happen.

She stretches up on her toes to reach the high shelves, determined to put the vial back in place. When this fails, she attempts to jump up and still can't reach. I'm worried that, in her effort, she'll wind up breaking more than just that bottle. Still, it's a comical sight to see.

I smirk at her and hold out my hand for it, "Maybe you should let me put it away?" With one final stare down with the dresser, she does. I set it back in its place on the top shelf… only farther from the edge than it had been. 

We need to rest. I'm not leaving her here to possibly make a mess of things while I'm away or run outside to get killed or kidnapped. No, I'll need to bring her along and just try to do what I can to keep her hidden.

She comes over to me and tugs on one of the leaf appendages on my arms to get my attention. Looking down, I watch as she digs into her pack and pulls out an even smaller bag, sliding it onto the table. "Share?" I peer inside, finding a couple of rolls, a tiny water skin, and a mix of vegetables. It isn't much for either one of us, not even all of it would be, but I'm touched by the offer. It's everyone for themselves out there, yet here I find a child willing to act with such kindness.

"Alright," I smile, rubbing a hand over her tangled hair, "So you're not so bad for a human."

Once we've finished the meager meal, I sit by the fire and she does as well, this time pulling a book free from the bag. It's old, very old I believe, but by the way she handles it, it must be something precious to her. Never ceasing to surprise me, she says, "I can read. Want me to read to you?" Eventually getting over the strangeness of it all, I find myself nodding. And when she opens the book, it nearly takes my breath away.

I'm not really listening to her as she babbles on about some royal of her kind meeting a group of Geodude out in the woods; instead I find myself drawn by the pictures carefully painted with a delicate hand on the pages. They're of flowers, fresh green plants, blue skies with a bright sun… days I've never known. By the time I was born, I had just missed that time. A time of peace, so full of wonder and life, before the planet's paralysis began. I drift one hand over the pages, tracing my fingers along the images and imagining the world as those before me had known it.

It's only a fairytale, nothing more than a dead dream, but at some point it had been a reality. I was just born all too late to witness it. So often have I wondered what happened to the world for it to come to this and what may have been done to prevent it. What could've gone wrong? Yet it would seem as if it were a closely guarded secret, known only by a select few, most of which were no more.

The girl let out a tired yawn. It had been a long day for the both of us and it was only logical to rest. I took the book from her hands and set it aside, but flinched as she lay on my lap. I was used to being alone and any form of contact was as foreign as it was unsettling. I watched as she gazed into the fire, her eyes fluttering shut, before snoozing soundlessly as she drifted off.

I calmed down, somehow knowing she would never bring any harm to me. Any reservations I may still have had crumble away as I watch her sleep. _This…_ I begin to think, nodding to myself, _this was the right decision._ I know that now without a doubt. Unsure of what sort of plague I brought upon myself by taken her in, I still had due to some belief.

_I'm getting soft,_ I think with a small chuckle. But before this, I can't remember the last time I had laughed or felt any ounce of joy. Whatever this child has done, she has awakened something within me that had been slowly dying for a very long time.

It's new and very peculiar, letting my heart open just a little, and I don't know how she did it, but she did. And because of this, I know I must watch out for her.


	3. Chapter 3

I had the human child hid safely away within the thickness of the brush. It had been simple to convey my order for her to stay where she was; it was only a matter of whether or not she would listen. Despite the brief time spent, I've already come to find out how very curious, as well as careless, she could be- prone to wander off the moment something beckoned her attention.

Up above, in the trees, I stare up at the winding, rocky path. A troop of Dialga's minions would sometimes come this way with supplies for one of their strongholds. The world being the wreck that it was, I often wondered how they still managed to find so many supplies, but I had no illusions of any prisoners getting any of it either- having spent time in one myself- and therefore felt no concern of taking from someone worse off than I was.

Finally, I can see them coming. At first, I am disappointed at the sight of a cart pulled by a pair of Sableye filled with rocks and the occasional gem. That was all fine and well for them, but stones didn't exactly appeal to my appetite and I highly doubt humans could digest them either. But then another cart follows, appearing over a hill close behind the first. This one bares fresh vegetables and is guarded by a Murkrow and a Weavile.

A more timid Grass-type would've had a fragile, wavering courage of risking a fight with a Flying-type such as a Murkrow, with the latter having a severe advantage, but I have no time for cowardice. I'm fortunate enough that these supplies arrived a day later than usual or else I would've had to go chasing after it with a good chance of never catching up at all. Besides, my experience and speed typically outweighed most disadvantages and the usual thug didn't stand a chance to begin with.

As soon as the second cart passes underneath my perch, I jump down behind it lightly and swiftly roll underneath, hanging on. The carts stop for a moment and there's some discussion going on just ahead concerning what the matter was. I don't even dare breathe, watching as all four turn around, looking for the source of a disturbance. When we start moving again, I release the breath softly and smirk.

It's just all too easy.

Grovyle the Thief- that was what Dialga's men had chosen to call me and I do well to live up to that name. Although I do nothing to threaten Dialga's reign, especially compared to the rebels, I didn't make it any easier by giving his goons grief. I ally myself with no one, but I had no love for Dialga either. He is the Guardian of Time- if anyone could return this world to what it once was, it would be him, and yet he does nothing to solve it. If anything, he has only made everyone's lives even more miserable. Unlike the rebels, I'm not so foolish as to believe I can go against him, but I have my own, smaller ways of fighting back. No one ever said I had to submit to my fate.

Careful to move quickly and quietly, I climb around so I'm hanging partially onto the back of the cart. The Murkrow and Weavile are guarding it by the sides, so their backs are to me. I sneak the nearest vegetables to me out one by one, a tomato here or an ear of corn there, putting them in a satchel hanging from my waist. A thief must be careful when discreet. Take too little and it might not even be worth the risk to begin with. Take too much and your enemies will know something's amiss.

The hard part over, I let go, twisting myself around to land on my hands just to pop up and speed off before they realize what's happened; _if_ they realize what's happened. Standards must be getting deplorably lax amongst Dialga's men for them to hardly catch a glimpse of me. When I first began running these raids, I fought more than snuck my way from the carts. Then again, I have much experience. Smiling once I reach the forest, I adjust the strap of the bag and leap back into the trees.

It's a little while before I get back to where I had left the human child, and for a moment I wonder if I'm in the right place. I even head farther along the trail to see if I had been mistaken. Eventually, however, what I've refused to believe becomes very clear in an instant.

The child was gone.

"Human!" I risk calling out. Even though an enemy may lurk nearby, that said enemy could also be her capture or killer. "You can come out now!"

There was no answer. I frown in dismay and slight worry. The child had grown on me very fast and what could I say about myself if I couldn't even watch the creature within the short span of what would be a day? She may not be able to understand me, but would she perhaps somehow know it if I called her by her name? Surely she had one; humans always did. Unlike Pokemon- who typically found it a wasted effort to remember names and titles when calling other by what they were was so much easier, with nicknames only amongst few- humans had an odd fascination with names. What they meant, what the history behind them was, how it sounded, so much thrown away time went into one and even still some names weren't very good.

Her name… what was her name? I lunge from branch to branch, frantically searching for her from above as I sort through the memory of when I saw her and those other two humans. "Child, I swear it, reveal yourself now before I decide to simply leave you here!" Not that I would on purpose, but if she truly was lost chances of finding her would be slim, meaning a thorough search would be virtually pointless.

_Lira!_ the answer hits me in a flash as I recall the eldest male sending her off alone,_ That's it!_

"Lira!" I yell, "Where are you? It's only me!" She still doesn't respond and I don't see her anywhere. I jump down, hoping that maybe if she's somewhere nearby and sees me she'll know it's safe to come out.

There's a rustling sound just behind me. Reacting on instinct, I prepare to use Leaf Blade and spin around, poised to strike at my attacker.

"Eek!" The human girl squeals, retreating back a few steps and covering her mouth with her hands. I shake my head and relax, a mix of relief and anger swirling within.

"You were supposed to wait for me," I chide, trying to keep my voice level so as to not scare her further, "What was so important that you had to wander off?"

She tilts her head to one side, frowning. This language barrier was really beginning to get on my nerves. After a minute or so of thought, with us just staring at one another, she twists her own bag around and opens the flap for my inspection, "I help."

Peering inside, my eyes widen in shock to see the bag bearing vegetables as well, just like the ones that were in the cart. _Did she follow me?_ I wonder. What else could she have done to gather those foods if she didn't steal them from the cart as well? However, I can't even begin to imagine how she managed such a feat for her age and lack of strength.

"You mean you stole that from the Murkrow and Weavile?" I still question disbelievingly.

She only giggles and grins up at me in reply.

Under better circumstances, I might not allow someone so young to follow in my footsteps. But only one thing came to mind; she had potential. The potential to be taught the ways of a thief, the potential to be useful rather than make herself a burden, and the potential to survive. What if I could- scratch that, what if I _did_ teach her? I would put her life at risk, but that risk could prove worthwhile for not just the both of us as a team, but if the time came when I wasn't there to help her at all.

A startled caw alerts me that we need to get moving. With Lira having snatched away some food as well, the four thugs might now have finally noticed the disappearance of their inventory. Before they put two and two together, we would need to be gone. With one hand, I motion for her to follow me back to the cave.

For a while, we move as a duo, undisturbed. However, when she claims the urge to go, we're forced to stop as I wait with my back turned to the bush she's using. I roll my eyes at the delay, but I suppose it's best she go now rather than wet herself later.

"Are you done yet?" I question, risking a quick, sidelong glance over.

She's not there. She's gone… again.

This time, she's rather easy to track down, and it's all because of the screams of another Pokemon that leads me to her. I race through the woods to watch her as she approaches a Buneary with a bow tied around one of its ears, biting the knuckle of one finger and watching it in wonder. The Buneary, however, is absolutely terrified. I worry that she might hurt Lira if she gets scared enough, but hold back just to watch.

"A h-hu-_human?!_"she cries out in fright, shaking like a leaf, "What's a human doing all the way out here?!" Lira coos softly and, with a smile, gets down to crawl towards her. The Normal-type hops back, watching her intently and making her smile vanish. "Don't get any closer to me! I'm warning you!" As she says this, I see her long ears roll up in preparation for an attack.

My eyes narrow upon spotting the threat, and I nearly step out to make myself known, but then the human does the unexpected. Lira reaches into her bag, pulls out a carrot, and hands it out for the Rabbit Pokemon to take. Seeing this, the Buneary stares at her, confused for a moment, before asking, "Is… is that for me?"

The little girl smiles and sticks her hand out farther, urging her to take it and making her flinch for a second. Giggling, Lira cries out, "Bun!"

"Bun?" the Buneary sniffs at the vegetable and looks up into the child's eyes, bewildered, "…But that's a carrot, not a bun."

"Bun!" she exclaims again with a little laugh, covering her mouth with her free hand as she crinkles her nose.

This time I smile. Stepping out from the shadows and coming from behind the human, I say, "I think that's what your tongue sounds like to her."

Lira smiles up at me upon hearing my voice. Meanwhile, the Buneary returns to her previous state of terror. "_Wah!_ G-Grovyle! Grovyle the Thief!" Her hands go up to her ears and she races behind a tree stump. "Please don't take my Nectar Bow! It was a gift from mommy!" she whines and begs.

As if I would want it to begin with; a Nectar Bow was a Buneary specific item- absolutely useless to me. Before I can assure the other Pokemon that she's safe from me as long as she doesn't strike first, the three of us hear a shout of outrage over to the left, "No!"

Breaking from the underbrush, a Lopunny and another Buneary- this one male- bound toward us. I grab Lira by the back of her shirt and yank her away in time to dodge the Tackle. "Get behind me!" orders the Lopunny to the first Buneary.

"Bubba! Sissy!" she exclaims, doing as told. Her brother looks her over to make sure she's uninjured as he joins her behind the eldest Rabbit Pokemon.

"We want no trouble here!" growls out the Lopunny to us, yet she's obviously prepared for a fight. As Lira bravely steps up, the Lopunny backs away, unsure. I get ready to defend her should things come to the worst.

The little girl digs through her pack and takes out two more carrots along with a decent-sized head of lettuce. She stands up on her toes and holds up one of the former and the latter in offering, beaming. If time wasn't already stilled, it would be right now, in this moment. I can feel as if each one of us, besides her, were holding our breath.

Carefully, tentatively, as if it were a trap, the eldest sibling takes the food, frowning at it sadly. Could it be… there- a glint of guilt in her eyes amid the shock and confusion? She watches the human with slight sternness as Lira splits the last two carrots with her brother and sister.

When all is said and done, Lira returns to stand by my side, grinning brightly. "Bun! Buneary! Punny!"

Lopunny blinks at her, her mouth slightly dropped. She's relaxed, at least a little, but she's still very much on her guard. "I didn't smell any poison, Sissy," says the girl Buneary as she takes a small step forward, gazing up at her sister, as if reading her thoughts.

She takes a moment to find this out for herself, leaving us all in silence, before shaking her head to clear it, "I don't understand…" She looks up at me, demanding an answer, "Why? What do you two want?"

Keeping calm, I shrug at her. "I'm not the one you should be asking, and the only person here who can answer that is completely clueless to what the rest of us are saying," with this, I nod over to Lira.

The Lopunny bends down a little and holds out the food to return it, but Lira steps back and points at her, frowning. "Nooooo!" she whines, "For you!"

I had a feeling, but hearing her admit it out loud still stuns me. She was giving away food, a thing hard to come by in this world, and wanted nothing in return. I wonder too, _why_? I mean, we still have more than enough to live on until the next time we needed to make a raid, but it was always wise to store it up when one could, because you never really knew when you could get more. I don't entirely agree with her on this, but I won't stand against the action either. She's already offered it; it would only seem… bad, to pull her away now and yank the items back.

I look down to the two young Buneary, their cheeks sunken in and their eyes so very weak. They're barely flesh and bone. Where was their mother anyway? Was she off somewhere else or was she gone? Was it just the three of them? Gazing back at the Lopunny, I assume the latter; I can see it in the way she guards them that she's taken a role of greater responsibility and leadership than of the typical sibling.

_You can't do it_, a voice in my head says, _because you're too weak._

_No,_ another states, _you can't do it because you know it's wrong. _Odd, how I've never looked into morals much until now.

When the two voices begin to clash, making me feel as if I'm losing my mind, I grab Lira by her wrist and start to lead her away from the trio of Rabbit Pokemon. "Come on, we need to get home," I tell her.

The Lopunny looks away from us for the first time to her two siblings, giving them a bittersweet smile. The pair nibbles on their carrots hungrily, obviously trying to slow themselves down in order to savor them. My assumption must've been correct.

"Thank you…" the eldest whispers softly, her eyes shimmering a little as she closes them, "… It is rare… To find such kindness…"

I'm unsure of what to say and stare at the ground for a moment before simply replying, "Just… be careful out here."

Lira and I make our way back home. As I mull over these sudden events, she hops and skips beside me, her hands pulled in front of her chest, occasionally scrunching up her nose or batting at ear. "Bun! Bun! Buuuuuneary!" she continues to giggle as she plays pretend. Eventually, she draws my attention to her completely, amusing me as she mimics any other Pokemon she sees.

"Pichu! Pi, pi, pi!"

"Chim, Chimchar!"

"Treecko Tree!"

_How long until she starts copying everything I'm doing?_ The thought makes me laugh a little, especially after watching her mimic another from my pre-evolved form. I suppose her actions are too comical to be agitated at being copied.

It takes some self-control to keep myself quiet as we spot our raid victims along the way, arguing back and forth about the missing food and which of the two Pokemon guarding the cart took them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on! Hurry up!" whoops Lira as she raced ahead of me, hopping over dead logs and rocks. She giggled as she flew across the barren, rocky terrain, as if there never was a care in the world. I simply shook my head as I watched her, grinning warmly.

Two years. It had already been two years- or at least it would have been. The planet's paralysis did nothing to save the people and Pokemon that had survived this mess when it first began and their future generations from aging. My human companion had hit a growth spurt during our time spent together and was now just a little shorter than I. In size, however, she was still very small; she wasn't eating enough, but then neither of us was. Her malnourishment made her near weightless.

And yet she didn't whine or complain, keeping whatever disappointment or discouragement she may feel behind her teeth. In fact, it was near the very opposite. She was, for the most part, happy all of the time. And she wants to help others when she can- sometimes getting both of us into trouble in the process. I haven't been able to make her understand how careful she needed to me, especially around strangers. She understood death, of course, but she hardly considered another being to cause death- not when she had done no wrong at least. I can't even fathom how she remains so innocent and so… hopeful.

I watch her stumble for a moment, tripping as her baggy, roughly sewn, pants that sagged a little down her waist. They were bigger than they should have been- and I believe that they were actually meant to be worn by the males of her kind- but it was all we managed to get other than her overly large, plain shirt, obviously made for an adult. Lira had grown out of her old clothing. Thankfully, I had anticipated this a little early on and we had been able to save a few things from our raids here and there until I had been able to go to the nearest town to trade them for her clothing. Not that many Pokemon had a need for garments, but they did have some other uses, like keeping someone warm or for a luxury of comfort.

I hadn't asked where the merchant had gotten the human attire. I don't think Lira or myself would've liked the answer anyway.

On the bright side, she had time to grow into them.

"You're slow!" she teases.

_Slow, am I_? I think with a smirk. With a burst of speed, I dash forward, scooping her up and racing ahead a good distance in one smooth motion. She laughs all the while.

I wasn't entirely worried of keeping her quiet as I had been the first few weeks with her by my side. She could keep quiet when she had to, such as whenever we were making raids. Other than that, some Pokemon who lived here- at least the ones that weren't completely hostile or were working for Dialga- seemed to not just tolerate her presence in this area, but sometimes even treat her with kindness; a smile, a greeting, even playing with her on occasion. It was her gift to uplift their spirits. Lira gave them, all of us, something we had been missing for a long time.

Hope.

I wish I knew how she did it; how she always managed to make these dark days brighter. She was very strong in the sense that, despite everything this world's put her through- the loss of her parents, the betrayal of her own kind, the threat of death looming over her head for reasons unknown, she hasn't become corrupted to the darkness. She pushes it away. Someone like her, so meek and with so much to fear, how does she remain so… pure?

After all this time spent with her, I wonder if maybe that's why Dialga's thugs want her gone. She's a spark of light that they wish to put out.

When I stop running and put her back down on her feet, Lira spins around and give me a hug, nuzzling me against my chest. I return the affection warmly, running a hand through her dirty, tangled hair. Like so many others, I can't help but love her. She broke down the walls that guarded my heart and gave me the one thing I thought I never would have; a friend. _Why did they do it_? I often questioned,_ Why did those men leave her for dead? _She isn't a hindrance; she does everything she can to help others and earn her own meals. And- although I don't know what most humans are like- she's the sweetest person I know.

We reach our destination- a winding path leading down a cliff face to the stockades. We had enough food stored up, but this wasn't that kind of raid. The carts that travelled through here around this time would bring in items such as seeds and orbs, often used to torment those captured and brought here. For example, an X-Eye Seed, used for something worse than hallucinations, to make a person's terrors come to life until they begged to be released from their nightmares, telling Dialga's men anything they wanted to hear.

The people who were brought into the stockades typically didn't walk back out. This was a risky job, and one of the few harder ones I've let Lira come along on, but it would be well worth it if we pulled it off right. We could use some of the items to help us during our raids, and things we didn't need we could trade off to the resistance for medical supplies, information from spies about when the schedules for imports and exports had changed, and maybe food too when we haven't gathered enough. Members of the resistance often made fair enough trades, wanting to get their hands on anything that would help them fight back against Dialga and prove to others that they were there to help.

The carts came right on time; three of them pulled by a group of twelve- seven Sableye, a Golem, and four Porygon. I can't help but find myself grinning; maybe this wouldn't be such a tough job after all. I had the advantage against the Golem and- like the Sableye- while Porygon made up a large number of Dialga's followers, they were barely worth the effort it took to fight them.

"Lira, are you ready?" I ask, slipping something into her hand.

She smiles brightly at me and nods, automatically falling silent as I had taught her to be while we're on our raids. Although I still don't believe she understands everything I'm saying- even after two years together- she seems to get things for the most part. As quick and quiet as a Rattata, she darts off, her small size helping her hide in the unlikeliest of places. I watch her pull out a slingshot- her sole weapon that we had crafted for her to use if she ever got into a pinch.

There weren't many trees around, but I took to a dead oak nonetheless. From up high, I'm able to watch her and survey the area to make sure there's no one else either to sneak up on us during the raid. Lira picks up a handful of pebbles here and there along the way as she creeps closer and closer to the carts. Once she's just in range, she loads a couple stones, pulls back, takes aim… and lets them fly.

"Gah!" cries out one Sableye and his hand flies to the newly made sore spot on the back of his head, "What was that?!"

With a loud, high-pitched whistle and teasing giggle Lira grasps the attention of the dozen Pokemon. Waving at them, she hollers, "Wanna play?" After firing off another few rocks, she races off without a second glance back. The taunting attitude of the child irritating him as well as the chuckles of his fellows, the first Sableye gives chase immeadiately, follow by two others whom dive down into the earth to try and take her by surprise there.

"Isn't she that one human?" questions a Porygon, "The one Dialga wants?"

"Yeah…" gulps another, "If she's here, then Grovyle's probably not that far away either. I heard he slashed right though the Pokemon that tried to get her two years back."

"Haw!" barks out the Golem heartily, "As if I'd be afraid of some lizard and a small fry like that! I'm going after that one!" He's already heading off with a fourth Sableye behind him. "Are you boys coming? If you help me catch her, I _might _just put in a good word for you with Dialga as I bring her to him personally."

"I'm not that nuts!" the first Porygon shakes his head franticly, "And that's only _if_ you catch her! And if you don't, Dialga and Dusknoir won't be happy!"

"I heard he did something pretty awful to that first bunch."

The Golem shrugs them off, his overconfidence getting the better of him. I'm a bit worried about that one. I had given Lira a Quick Seed so she could make a speedy get away at the last second. That Pokemon was probably slower than most, but if he did manage to get a hold of her, he probably wouldn't have the self-control needed to stop himself from bashing her brains out with a boulder. I need to work fast; the more time I waste, the longer her safety is compromised.

Three Porygon and five Sableye to take care of. I smirk; this is nothing I can't handle. Lunging down right in the midst of them, I use Leaf Blade. "Alright, who's first?"

…

Within a short time, I'm already filling the second pack and swinging it across one shoulder as the Porygon stand over to the side, frightened, the downed Sableye sprawled in front of them. They weren't stupid; I'd give them credit for that at least. I ignore them as I head back to the sparse tree line, knowing that they'll be no trouble. Like most of Dialga's henchmen, they could boast alright, but Porygon would typically sooner teleport away before getting into a fight.

Now the real challenge would be finding which way Lira went. I just hope she is smart enough to know to stay put somewhere safe after she flees from the Golem. And I assume she's outran them because I have yet to hear a scream and the alternative is simply unthinkable. I had no way of giving her any particular direction to go in, not without a sun or wind to lead the way. Travelling by tree, I should cover more ground and be able to spot her easier. I can't even say I find myself particularly worried; I've kept up with her and her ever rooming curiosity this long after all.

Soon enough, I find her- a good quarter mile away from where the thugs who had chased her down were searching, trying to catch her breath in the cover of a small brier patch. _Good job,_ I congratulate her mentally for not only outrunning them by a great distance, but for also finding a good place to bunker down in. Shifting in her position to get a little more comfortable, her gaze goes upward.

I'm about to jump down to her when she spots me. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head frantically. I pause; she's not one to panic over stupid things or over exaggerate, so I'm not about to take the action lightly. My eyes flicker back and forth about the surrounding area, searching.

And yet I find nothing. What is putting her in a sense of unease?

_You still forget at times, _a thought comes to me_, no matter what she's still only a human child._ Perhaps bringing her along on a raid on a scale such as this, at an age so young with the memory of her being lost in the woods alone possibly still fresh on her mind- even after this long, has left her paranoid with her fears and flight response overcoming everything else.

I lunge from my perch and head near her, but as soon as I do so, she darts off- out of the briers and into an opening in trees. I raise a brow and blink in surprise; was she scared of me now? But why? She was acting as if she had swallowed an X-Eye Seed. "Lira, what's wrong with you?" I start stepping toward her once more, "It's just me."

A harsh snicker and howl finally alerts me that we are not alone out here. "There you are, little girl."

I begin searching for the sound and prepare to fight, but that's when I spot Lira put a bony finger to her lips and point back up to the treetops. She's looking at me with fear, but now I understand it's not just for herself.

I scowl at her. I wasn't going to leave her here to face whatever unexpected enemy there may be. And she knows I can fight; I've protected her often enough to prove that and she knows it.

When I don't make a move, she does, heading deeper into the woods- chasing _after_ the voice. _What are you doing?!_ I scream at her, but only mentally. To say anything now would give up an advantage; they think Lira's still alone.

"What's this?" the voice questions, surrounded by the laughter of others, "The runt wants to face us head on? Well, ain't that cute!" So, there was more than one of them.

My heart stops for a millisecond when I spot her opponents- a group of five Houndoom. Reacting purely on instinct, I duck behind a tree that had been seared right in half somehow. Houndoom were Fire-type Pokemon. One or maybe two, I could handle, but against a group this large it was wiser to retreat.

"Come here, little girl," the voice continues, smooth as silk, but with a bit of foreboding laced with it like a poison, "Over here, little Lira." They begin to block her ways of escape, moving very slowly, splitting off to opposing sides. I'm worried now more than ever. How do they even know her name? She's not on any wanted posters and I'm the only Pokemon who could possibly know her by name, considering that I'm always with her when she interacts with the rest and never once has either of us even uttered it.

She lets out a nervous moan in response. I can just see her trembling, but only slightly so. She's trying so hard to be brave. To hold everything back and stand her ground.

"Let's just get her already!" barks one of the hounds impatiently, making Lira flinch and her head snap in his direction. "It's so easy! We gotta take her out before that reptile starts looking for her!"

"We're _not_ 'taking her out'!" snaps back the one who must be the leader of these brigands, "Dialga wants her _alive_ and _unharmed- _no burns, no bites, not even so much as a bruise! She gets hurt, we don't get paid!"

"I don't see what it matters if we can just patch her up later. It might even teach her to stay put." A dangerous growl is directed his way in reply. "Besides, wasn't a group of Sableye tortured because they couldn't finish the job the first time?"

"Or they were tortured for trying to finish the job in the first place," another one mutters.

"It doesn't matter!" the leader gnashes his fangs together, agitated by his subordinates' blabbering, "What matters is here and now, and now Dialga wants her alive, understand?!" The other four bow their heads respectively in answer.

Meanwhile, Lira has attempted to scoot away from the group, only for two of them to nudge her forward with their heads, making her tense up. The pack leader steps closer, speaking again in that icy, seductive tone, "Come on, little Lira. Don't you want to come play? We don't bite."

"Much..." A sharp glare as keen as a razor. A head ducked downward once again. Silence.

When he gets too close for her comfort, she smacks him with the palm of her hand with surprising speed, right on top of the head. "No!"

Reacting angrily, he growls at her, all attempts to make her come quietly vanishing into thin air as he chomps down on the front of her shirt to drag her with him, making her fall to the ground in a screaming heap, kicking and clawing as she tried to get away from his vice-like hold. The others swarm in instantly, closing in on her and ready to force her down again. "Get a Sleep Seed!" he orders through clenched teeth, "Now!"

Wasting not another second, I dive out of cover and Pound straight into the nearest Houndoom, knocking him off his feet. "There's no way I'm letting you take her, you thugs!"

"Grovyle," says the pack leader wickedly, with a sickly smug grin on his face, "So you came to her rescue after all. I was beginning to wonder if you would show yourself. Either way, in case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered and outgunned." As if confirming this, his lackeys begin to close in on me, leaving only one of them to hang on to Lira.

"I've noticed," I say in a flat monotone, betraying nothing of what I feel and glaring fiercely to the leader.

"It's a shame, really. You could've been so much more if you had just joined the right side instead of just sitting on your hands and watching after that pest," he chomps his fangs after that last word, as if imagining the child's vulnerable neck in the place of what is only air.

I don't respond, and instead remain still and defiant. It would take more than an eloquently worded sentence or two to make me fall to emotion and therefore leave rational thought behind in battle. Even with Lira in their clutches, to succumb to that blindness would only endanger us both.

"Him," the leader looked to the most impatient of the Houndoom, "him, you can kill."

"With pleasure," he chortled, licking his fangs.

I veer out of the way just in time to avoid a burst of fire aimed right at me as he uses Flamethrower. I would need to be careful; it was just a rumor, but some said that if a Houndoom was to cause a burn, then that burn would hurt forevermore.

As I spin left to avoid another strike, I feel a sharp, searing pain in my arm and swiftly jerk around to find a third Houndoom biting down on it, having used Fire Fang. "Grovyle, no!" Lira screams. I bite down hard on my lower lip, resisting the urge to cry out for the sake of personal pride and for Lira; I would shove the pain aside and stride on to fight even if it only meant helping her stay strong for the time being. Using Leaf Blade, I take my free arm and slice the Houndoom across the face. It's not enough to do any real damage, but it's enough to disorient him for a few seconds so that I can force him to let go.

The fight is fierce, but brief. It's obvious even to myself that I'm outmatched here. But if I fail, I could very well lose and life and Lira will be dragged off to Dialga, and I can't let her down- I can't fail her.

I manage to fight them back a little while longer, firing Energy balls off at them, before they finally surround me and I'm left panting on the ground. "I'm ending this, once and for all," a Houndoom exclaims. Opening his jaws, I see sparks begin to swirl within. My eyes widen; he's using Inferno. I try to move, but I can't- too weakened from the fighting. So I do the only thing I can- brace myself for the blast.

"Grovyle!" Lira screams again. And then everything seems to happen in slow motion; her slipping out of her shirt to break free, the massive ball of fire that is sent my way, lighting up everything with intense heat…

Lira, crying out in absolute agony, falling, writhing on the ground, doubled over in pain, as she rushes in front of me to take the attack herself.

I'm so numb with fear for her that I can't even say her name. My mouth hangs open as I crawl over to her, trying to comfort her while at the same time not touch the newly made burns. The Houndoom argue, placing the blame on each other; who should've held onto her better, who should've held back, who should've made sure she didn't get in the way.

And while they're distracted, a panicked thought comes to me. Slipping my hands into one of the bags, I quickly yank out the first orb I find by feel and toss it on the ground in front of us, letting it shatter. Arceus must've been in a good mood that day, because I soon discover what exactly it does.

It's a Petrify Orb, and it lives up to its name. All of the Houndoom are frozen instantly, paralyzed.

But they won't be for long. Moving fast, I pick up Lira and her shirt and dash out of there as fast as I can go. And I don't stop, not until I'm far enough away so they won't be able to track us by scent without hours of searching.

"Lira…" I gasp, placing her gently on the ground. She's unresponsive, paralyzed with pain and shock. "Lira, please, say something!" I beg. I continue to try to coax her into saying or doing anything, but it's pointless. She's fallen unconscious now; the hurt too much for her to bear and causing her to faint.

I hadn't expected any Houndoom to be near here. I hadn't expected her to get hurt, certainly not burned. Any Rawst Berries we had were back home, in the cave. For the first time in forever, I feel helpless, completely unable to do anything to help her. An unexpected tear rolls down my cheek.

I don't know how long we stay there, but it's too long. A rustling bush grabs my attention and I grimace in hot fury. Whoever it was that had come to attack us this time, let them try. I was too angry at myself for failing to protect Lira, at the Houndoom for attacking her, at everyone who had ever done her wrong. I spin around, standing over the girl, ready to fight again; I need something to hit.

A familiar Lopunny backs off a moment before steeling herself. She stands there, staring at me, her eyes occasionally flicking down to Lira. I don't speak and neither does she. Why was she here? Eventually my gaze falls to what she's holding in her hands; a jar filled with a bright green sludge. Curious and confused, I relax a fraction.

Emboldened by this, she takes a few steps closer. "It's made from Kuo Berries," she says softly. Whatever expression I bare on my face, she must see that I don't know what those are, because she continues, "They're not as well-known as Ice or Rawst Berries, but they heal burns all the same."

Without even waiting for me to ask, she sidesteps me and kneels down to where Lira lies, already unscrewing the cap and dipping her hand in the jar to pull out a glob. I hold her by the wrist before she can do anything and we have a short stare down. Only a look in her eyes, a pleading gaze that tells me she only wants to help, makes me relent.

"Sissy?" I hear yet another recognizable voice. The Lopunny looks up from her work of covering Lira's body in the Kuo Berry medicine and I turn around as well to see the girl Buneary, followed by her brother.

"We found them," the boy states. Looking over to me, he drops his gaze and mumbles, "We… we found help."

And then, one by one, a few other Pokemon reveal themselves from the shadows. A Squirtle, two Torchics, a Bonsly, an Oshawott. I blink at them all in surprise. The more wary and suspicous part of me puts me on guard. Could I fight all of them at once, injured as I was and with Lira to protect? Then again, I still had some orbs left.

But there's no need for that. They too have just come over to help. The Squirtle and Oshawott use Water-Type moves to help heal Lira's burns. The others try to revive her with berries. Slowly, something else begins to dawn on me; I've met them all before- not just the Rabbit Pokemon. They're all Pokemon that Lira had run into the woods. She had offered to help or console, or wanted to befriend them all.

After a while, the Lopunny tries to talk me into letting her apply the medicine to me. We argue for some time until eventually we both come to some agreement. Yes, I'll accept her help, but I can apply it to my body on my own.

When they've done all they can, they retreat back into the woods without a word. Before the Lopunny and her siblings can go, I can't help but ask the two year-old question. "Why?"

She sighs, but smiles at me, "You should know yourself by now… No one can help but love her."

((**Author's Note:** _I'm sorry guys; I tried to write an epic battle between Grovyle and the Houndoom, I really did, but I failed miserably. After about two weeks of just staring at the document with little to nothing done, I just gave up!_))


	5. Chapter 5

"_Please_, Grovyle!" she begged, whining, "Let me come! I'm _fine_!"

I continued to pretend that I didn't hear her- although it was impossible not to- and slipped our two bags over my neck. It had only been a few weeks since the incident with the Houndoom and, simple raid or not, I was not about to let her follow me on any more of them until she had fully healed and had more training. Last time had been much to close of a shave for my liking.

"I promise I'll be good! Really, I will!" She starts to tug on one of the straps of the bags, vying for my attention.

I let out a groan of slight annoyance, "Lira…"

My tired response only seems to encourage her. "_Pleeeeeease?_"

_She's only going to follow me if I say 'no', isn't she?_ I ask myself. Glancing back, I can see her holding her breath, already turning a slight blue, possibly as a means of trying to get me to agree. I can almost hear her; _I'm not going to breathe until you let me come along!_

Yes; chances that she will just follow me are extremely high.

I sigh, knowing I won't be able to win in this. "And you'll do everything I say when I say it?"

She smiles, somehow just knowing I've submitted to her plead. "I'll be good. Promise!" she repeats.

Smirking, I hand her one of the bags and she immeadiately puts it over her shoulders. _It's_ _just another basic raid_, I tell myself_, with just some Sableye guarding it; just like any other time._ From what some of the other Pokemon had said, a delivery of fruits would be passing by. Only a few Sableye were guarding them, but the spoils would be plenty. It would help to have an extra hand on this particular one, but I'm still going to be extra careful.

"What are we waiting for?" she asks with a smile, "Let's go!"

I watch with a grin as she heads out to the exit, already wanting to head out, and follow her. I can she her trying to stifle back the discomfort moving causes her. She's doing it for my sake, I know; trying to pretend she's perfectly ok so I don't worry. I go along with it for two reasons. One- even though I hate it, it's actually better for her in the long run that she knows how to stay strong. And two- Lira would very likely throw a fit if I did let her know her act wasn't fooling me and tried to help, either by picking her up or sending her back to the cave.

It's different- not bad, only different- stepping out like this. No more hiding, no more scaring off any Pokemon that come my way as a means of getting by. In this everlasting darkness, only the strong, vicious, and brutal survive. That is something I've always known. To walk around these woods without fear of being attacked is something I can honestly say I've never truly experienced before. Something changed, and we all know it. No more fighting. Instead, we help each other through our struggles.

"Hello, Mr. Hoothoot! Hoothoot!" Lira exclaims with a wave. I hadn't understood for the longest time why she included the 'Mr.' before calling the Pokemon by what it was until one day, noticing the tilt of my head that meant confusion, she said humans often associated Hoothoots with wisdom and that it just felt right.

"Hello, little one," he chirps back before gazing over at me quizzically, resting high up in his perch, "You've let her out so quickly?"

"I wasn't exactly given much of a choice," I retort.

He chortles, "Yes, I can see how she could be a handful." He looks over to her thoughtfully, watching her as she runs around, her arms spread out as if in flight. "…What do you think it will take?" he voices thoughtfully.

"What?"

"To make her understand," he continues, "how truly dark not just this world, but people and Pokemon can be? She doesn't know, does she?"

I frown and stare off at her myself. Even after the incident with the Houndoom, Lira was still just as outgoing and loving as ever. Nothing had changed. Partially, I admit, it's my fault; I had conveyed to her that the Houndoom had attacked us because we were in their territory. She believed me without question, but then what else could she believe? I didn't- still don't- like having to lie to her, but how could I reveal to her the danger that she was in? That Primal Dialga, one of the most powerful Pokemon ever known, the ruler of this nightmarish planet, was after her. I didn't even fully understand what was going on and if she knew, would it kill her spark? She doesn't know the risk, but because of that, she doesn't have to live in fear with the constant worry of when the pendulum of death with snap and crush her.

Wouldn't it be better that way, if something were to ever happen to her, for her not to see death coming? Besides, while she lives, I want her live like she is- happy and free.

"No… she doesn't." I see a deep sadness in his eyes. He understands, but he doesn't say a word.

We make it to the side of the main route and wait until the Sableye come through. Intelligence told the truth- a cart full of fruit, ripe for the taking. It's almost too good to be true. We should be able to fill both of our bags completely without their knowledge and be able to have enough to live off of for a good while.

We each takes turns- first myself, then Lira- ducking under the cart as it passes and snatching what we wish from it before racing back to the safety of the forest. I follow above, watching Lira as she goes through the motions with ease. As soon as she makes it away from the cart, however, I see her mistake.

She's let her guard down and isn't moving carefully enough.

The strap of her bag snags on a dead branch, snapping it off. In an instant, three pairs of diamond eyes snap in her direction. They begin to laugh thinking they have her right where they want her.

I jump down, blocking their path to her. Upon seeing me, they step back in shock and hesitation, but not for long. Swiftly, one lunges forward, using Fury Swipe. I dodge out of the way in the nick of time. From one side another appears, ready to strike at an opening I've allowed myself to make while dodging.

Something small soars through the air and into the Sableye's open mouth in midlaugh, choking him and forcing him to swallow. Not a second later, he's frozen still. A Stun Seed. Glancing back, I see my companion has taken out her sling shot.

Our injuries weren't severe, but they hadn't completely healed yet either. Sometimes I wondered if they ever would. Even against these Sableye, we needed to get out of here before the situation turned against us.

"Grovyle!" Lira yells behind me. My head jerks back in her direction and I close my eyes instantly after seeing what she holds- a Luminous Orb.

There's a loud, shrill sound of shattered glass as she crashes it onto the ground. The Sableye cry out, not having closed their eyes or turned their heads away in time to shield themselves from temporary blindness. Luminous Orbs were actually meant to be used to light the way in darkness, so one could find a way out of someplace such as a cavern or maze easily. Lira and I, however, had found that it also proved to be useful for quick getaways. On another raid, about a year ago, one had slipped out of her bag as we had been running from a few Banette that had been particularly displeased to see us. We were stunned by the outcome when it happened, but soon took advantage of things and fled. Only afterwards did we think and discover our new trick.

Grabbing her around the stomach, I take Lira with me and dart away from the seen before the Sableye can recover. It is after this that she starts laughing, and I find myself laughing too. Not in joy at what's only a game to her, but in relief at the close call.

I help her hike up a tree. She was getting to be a better climber all the time, but in no way could match up with me. We spot the Sableye running around the forest floor, looking for us and angry that we escaped them. Lira covers her mouth behind her hands to hide her laughter, but I see the twinkle in her eyes that can't be hidden. Remaining ever vigilant, I watch them until they're out of sight, holding my breath.

"Grovyle?" Lira asks, tugging at one of the leaf appendages on my arm. I look over to her to find her holding out an apple to me. My stomach growls at the sight of it- neither of us have eaten yet today- and she giggles, handing it to me. She reaches for another in her pack as I take a bite, enjoying the sweet flavor that fills my mouth as I sink my teeth in, sucking up the juice as if afraid to lose a single droplet. Before she herself begins to chow down, she says, "This is awesome! And we have enough to share with some of the others! Right?" She looks up at me with bright eyes.

I smile. That was Lira for you, always thinking of others above all. Seeing my nod, she beams, "Maybe we could have a party!" she giggles, "We could invite everyone! Lopunny, and Mr. Hoothoot, and Tepig, and Gardevoir and Gallade too!"

I listen to her with laughter in my heart- she never fails to amaze me. A party; now that would truly be something. I've never been to one and what have we ever had to celebrate? Birthdays and holidays never came. The sun never came. There weren't many to celebrate with as it was.

"Mommy and Daddy and me used to have parties sometimes, just us though," she continues, before her eyes widen as she remembers something else. It's been so long and she was so much younger, I'm surprised she remembers much at all, "Oh! And Snover and Tropi… Tropius too! Daddy always played the guitar, and we sang and danced and played. Only sometimes once every seven sleeps though."

That was how most humans measured the passing of 'time'- in sleeps. Each 'sleep' meant a day. Lira sometimes explained to me bits of her former life. From the way she told it, her family always seemed happy and her parents loved her very much. Even the two Pokemon who resided with them out of necessity- Pokemon with the ability to make their own food were often kidnapped by Dialga's men or attacked by other Pokemon, so they stayed with humans for protection- seemed to be close to her. It amazed me, considering the distrust Pokemon and humans now shared.

Years ago, it was different, but not anymore.

I had learned that Lira wasn't just one special case. Her parents- and note, my deductions are only based on what she tells me- also had a life to them. Perhaps they passed it on to Lira? The corruption of the planet's paralysis didn't affect them. Was it because maybe they were born before it all happened?

What spared them from the darkness? And what ended them?

The cries of many Pidgey pierce through the silence and I freeze, looking off to see them dart through the trees in a flurry of motion. By the sight of that alone, I know something is very wrong. They were fleeing, and quickly, but fleeing from what?

Lira makes a small sound of surprise as I wrap an arm around her waist and carry her up higher in the tree, depositing her on a sturdy group of branches hidden by leaves. "Stay here, Lira," I order, "Lay low and keep quiet. I'm going to have a look around." With that, I leap to an oak and head off.

I make two full circles around the area, but come up with nothing. Absolutely _nothing_, not a soul in sight. This puts me on my guard even more. _That's it_, I think, making my way back, _we're going home._ This place just felt bad. Anyone could sense the rising tension and growing fright, like a trap snapping shut from every angle. I had to get Lira and-

_No…_

"Hi!" my human comrade says with a cheerful smile, holding out an apple, "My name's Lira! What's your name?" She had climbed down on her own to the forest floor.

The one person I never expected to see this far from the stockades or the ruins of Temporal Tower looks down at her in confusion and surprise. The person that many feared almost as much as Dialga. The person that could harm her within a second without the slightest hint of regret.

Dusknoir.

"It's Grovyle!" I hear a harsh, shrill voice say. Looking down, I spot two Sableye eying me in wicked glee. "Get him!"

Overhearing this, Dusknoir's gaze quickly looks over to me for a second before returning to Lira, who's still completely oblivious to what's going on behind him and what's about to happen. I lunge straight at one Sableye and face his Fury Swipe head on with Leaf Blade. Looking over to the two of them, I see the mouth pattern on Dusknoir's stomach open wide. He's about to strike!

I open my mouth to shout out Lira's name, to tell her to run, but a punch to the jaw silences me. I grunt and swing at the Sableye, who jump back to dodge. I don't get it; I thought the Houndoom said that Dialga wanted her alive!

"This will only hurt for a second. I'm sorry for this child," I hear him say to her with a small amount of pity and remorse in his neutral tone, "but you'll understand everything very soon!" Slowly, it's beginning to dawn on her, that he means her harm. She takes a couple steps back, dropping the apple on the ground, but it's all too late. She'll never be able to outrun or avoid the attack. And until the Sableye are knocked out, I can't help her.

A dark, swirling orb of energy is launched straight at her from his gut as he uses Shadow Ball. Screaming in terror, Lira flattens herself to the ground. I can't even see how badly she's hurt by the sudden light that appears as it hits.

Even the Sableye stand still, unmoving and in shock, at seeing this before their eyes. A spark of light put out just like that. The only good thing, the only good _person_, I've ever known to exist in this world, gone in an instant. _Lira… No…_

But then something happens, just after the smoke from the blast fades away and the dust falls. A shimmering, blue light, unlike anything I've ever seen, shines through. And within it, surrounded by it, is Lira. She's alright! She's still alive!

"What?!" He yells, betraying his own shock, "B-but… This shouldn't be happening! Not now!"

Behind the field protecting her, I see Lira start to tear up. She's holding herself tightly by the arms, sitting on the ground, whimpering and her lower lip quivering. She looks up to him and I must be imagining seeing ever Dusknoir relent a fraction. The look on her face… it's enough to break your heart. _Why?_ it asks, _Why are you doing this? What did I do? _

As she starts to cry, the field vanishes. Dusknoir looks at her a moment longer before preparing for his next attack. I snap out of it. I have to move! Acting fast, I slice the Sableye out of the way using Leaf Blade and dart forward in front of Lira, scooping her up in my arms and running swiftly away. I don't look back; I cannot look back!

As we race across the terrain, I send Lira a look letting her I'm none too pleased by her disobeying me. She nearly got herself killed, again! "Sorry…" she mutters, sniffling.

I won't reprimand her further. I think she's learned her lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

We had to get out of here. That much was certain.

Of all Pokemon and people to have come to the forest, of all people to come after Lira, it had to be Dusknoir. I could stand my own against him, I was fairly certain, but could I do it while protecting Lira?

I have a feeling now that the cart with the exorbitant amount of fruit was just a way of luring us out into the open. The Houndooms' failure only inspired them to lay a trap rather than deterring them away. I didn't realize to what degree they wanted the girl, but at least now I partially understand why.

That power, the blue energy that guarded her from Dusknoir's attack… Lira had to have created it. It's the only possible answer I can think of, but how? All I know is that Dialga wants that power dearly- enough to kill for it, but what is it? What unearthly abilities lay dormant within her, just waiting to be untapped? _Give it away,_ the voice commands,_ Trouble. It's only unwanted trouble! It'll be the death of you!_

_No!_ I seal my eyes shut and shake my head, _I'm not abandoning her! _I can't and I won't. I look at her now, searching through the cabinets, stuffing a few more necessary things into her pack, her back to me. So unguarded, so innocent, so trusting…

_Then end it quickly; Make things easier for you both…_

_Shut up!_ I place a hand on my head, squeeze my eyes shut, and stagger back, bumping into the table. My headache's only getting worse.

Taking notice to the ruckus I've caused, Lira turns to look at me and approaches me from the side, her eyes wide with concern. "Grovyle, are you hurt?" She places a hand on mine.

I wait for the feeling to pass before answering. "It's nothing…" I push myself up from the table, waving her away good-naturedly. "Keep packing. I'll be back soon." Picking up a bundle of items tossed into Lira's old clothes- used as a match shift sack, I head out of the cave and go a little ways into the forest; close enough to keep it in sight and race back, but not close enough for others to suspect its whereabouts. I dump the items- which were mainly the excess of the fruit we had taken from the raid- onto the ground into a small, yet steadily growing pile. It had been Lira's idea to leave what we couldn't bring along with us out for others to have. It was better than letting it go to waste anyway.

"You're leaving," a voice says plainly.

I look up to see Hoothoot watching me from above. There's no point in denying it and no reason to lie. "Yes," I answer, even though it wasn't a question, "We can't stay here any longer."

"He'll chase after you."

"I know."

We both fall silent, but then there isn't much that can be said. Just as I believe that the brief conversation is over, already heading back, he stops me. "The Pokemon here need you."

Need me? Now there was a thought, but it wasn't true. No one needed me, they needed us- Lira and I. I could fight. I could defend. But what had I ever done for anyone until Lira came along? I did nothing, except for myself. Others stayed away from me and I stayed on my own. That was how things had always worked. If I were to pass on, who would care? There was no one, no one except maybe, just maybe…

"Lira needs me too."

"And when she's older?"

I freeze, stopping dead in my tracks. The simple comment rubs me the wrong way for some reason. "What are you talking about?"

"When she's older. When she can take care of herself- fight her own battles, get her own meals, perhaps someday decide to try to return to the other humans and find a mate. What then?"

It's clear what he's implying, but a part of me refuses to accept it. When Lira is older, when she knows all the tricks of the trade and can stand against her enemies alone. Or, to put it in another way, when she doesn't need me anymore. When my usefulness has run out…

"Grovyle, I know what you're thinking. 'She would never do that to me, not after everything we've been through…'" he sighs, "She may be cute and sweet now, yes, but how long can it possibly last? The darkness affects everyone and if it hasn't gotten to her yet, it will surely. And once purity is tainted, it is impossible for it to return to its original state; you can never go back. You must consider what she'll grow into; you can't forget that, although she's young and although she's kind for now, she's still human and humans, as you know, are known for their guile nature."

Realizing how stiff I am, I release a breath and calm my nerves. It's impossible for me to think with so many voices overpowering my own. I haven't given what Hoothoot's saying much thought before, but he does have a point. When I see Lira's face, I don't see the face of something vicious, but what about in years to come? Will her heart turn cold? Will she push me away, or even worse, try to fight me?

"You know, the longer you hang on, the harder it will be to let go." When I don't respond, he flies off, "I'm only saying… be careful."

When I return, I'm so trapped in my own thoughts that Lira nearly scares me when I step back inside. I flinch in reaction at the sound of her voice. "Did I do good?" she asks, beaming, her eyes sparkling. I look around the cave floor, which is a mess. Lira's done the best she can to split what we have into what I assume is supposed to be two separate piles of things we need and things we don't, and then further attempted to organize them by what they items are- food, medicine, and so on. From her smile, I can tell she tried.

I return it, hiding my sadness and confusion, pushing back my innermost thoughts. Running a hand over her hair, matting it down, I say, "Don't ever change, Lira. Not for anything."

She takes the comment positively, giggling. Together, we both continue getting everything in order, filling up our bags with what supplies we can carry that we'll need on our journey. I didn't know where exactly we should go, but for now _away_ would suffice just fine. Distance would be all we would need to make for the days, perhaps weeks or even months, to come. Dusknoir would never give up until he found us, I know; he would search until the very end until we were in his grasp. We had to get far enough away to throw him off of our trail and maybe make a temporary home, or maybe get help. I don't know where to get it or who would, but I know we need it, especially if it means helping either rid Lira of the power Dialga wants or control it.

When we exit the cave for the last time, I see Lira give the now near empty place a final look around. She can sense the finality of it all- that we won't be coming back. Her smile fades and she falls uncharacteristically silent. We need to get moving, but I allow her this; time to reminiscence on the few years spent here in what was to her a safe house, a haven, a home. When I think enough time has passed, I reach out a hand to her. She stares at me with wide, wet eyes and takes it, biting her lower lip.

When we walk out, I'm surprised to find Hoothoot up in the trees, watching us exit. Spotting him, her gaze following mine, she waves, "Hello, Mr. Hoothoot!"

He nods to her once before turning to me, "Grovyle, I still need to speak with you."

I raise a bow, waiting for him to continue. When he doesn't, I let out an impatient sigh, "Well?"

"Not here. Not in front of her." He gestures to Lira with one of his wings. Seeing this, she looks up and tilts her head at me, confused about what was going on and how she was involved.

"You know as well as I do that she still can't understand much of our speech. Anything we say in front of her she will be oblivious too. If you have something to say, hurry; we need to go soon."

He shifts uneasily from one foot to the other along the branch, "How can you be so certain of that?"

"Because it's often something of a miracle with a fraction of the things I can convey to her through word alone."

"Can't you send her," he points behind us, "back in there? Just for the time being? I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Something's nagging at me, and it is this thing that makes me more irritable than I probably should be at the Flying-type. "Just say it," I snap quickly.

His feathers ruffle and his fidgeting goes up a notch. "This doesn't seem right, saying things right in front of her, even if she can't understand."

And finally, it all hits me. "You're stalling." His further silence is all the answer I need. "Lira, run!" I yell, starting her into action. Hoothoot swoops down, heading straight for me, talons raised. The appendages on my arms glow as I prepare to use Leaf Blade.

He feints, soaring right over me and swerving to the left, heading for Lira. When he's in range, he uses Hypnosis. She's downed instantly, sprawled out on the earth, sound asleep. I leap up, bounding to a tree only to ricochet right off the trunk and tackle Hoothoot from above. "Why are you doing this?" I yell after we've crashed into the ground, "Lira always thought of you a friend, and here you are, backstabbing the both of us!"

"I'm doing what's right, what's sensible!" he retorts, "Think, Grovyle! If anyone of the forest allows you both to leave, than Dialga will see to it that we pay, because we knew you. Because we associated with you and hold possible information. People are going to suffer and possibly die even though known of us have done a thing. And this is for your own good two. Dusknoir will catch you eventually if you go, and then what? You'll be interrogated, tortured, and left to rot in some prison if you aren't taken to the stockades, and for what? For her? What makes her important enough to die for? To let other people die for?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," a low, baritone voice says from the sidelines to a slow clap. I glance over to find Dusknoir coming out from the shadows of the forest. "Well done, Hoothoot. You led us right to them and gave us just enough time to arrive." With that, four Sableye reveal themselves as well, snickering as they surround us.

"T-thank you, sir…" Hoothoot says softly, lowering his head. Hearing this, I strike him upside the head, angered by this betrayal. Glaring at me with venom, he continues, "Can someone get this insane brute off of me? Can I leave now?"

The Sableye begin to close in in warning. Knowing they'll attack if I don't comply, I let go of him and stand, but I don't dare let my eyes off him for a moment, wanting him to feel the fire of my fury through my stare. He doesn't even have the nerve to look my way and starts to soar into the sky, but Dusknoir stop him with a raised hand. "Don't leave now, Hoothoot. I'd hate for you to miss the rest of the show, not after being such a critical part of the act." With a smirk, he looks over at me. "Consider this my one act of clemency, Grovyle. You've been nothing but a mere nuisance to my men so far, and I can't very well blame you for being unmindful to the child's danger to your own life. How would you have known any better than to believe she was anything but a hazard?

"But believe me, she isn't all that she appears. She is the key that harbors our destruction, and that is why she must be controlled and contained by the only being who can do just that; Master Dialga." As he says this, he floats over and picks Lira up in his arms, cradling her as if he wouldn't actually dare do her any harm. "I sympathize with you; I really do, but intervene at your own peril. Just surrender, back away, and go about your life like the two of you had never met, and I can assure you that both of your lives are secure. You'll continue as you were and she won't be hurt. The more you run and fight, the more difficult you make things. If you won't give in for yourself," he nods to the slumbering child in his arms, "than do it for her, or else I can't guarantee her safety. With her now obviously capable of using her powers, Dialga doesn't care whether she's dead or alive as long as she won't become a problem anymore."

"Nice speech, but don't you dare pretend to be the good guy!" I snap, standing at the ready.

"I'm not _pretending_ to be anything! I'm on your side. I'm trying to protect her!"

"The only threat to her life I've seen has come from you and whatever thugs Dialga sends after her next!" I'm screaming now, unable to contain myself. This confusion, this anger… it's all been building up to now explode out of me. "And she's never been the monster other humans may be! She's never been the monster you describe! She's never tried to harm anyone and I don't think her heart would even let her! She's not like everyone else in this ruin!"

"And you don't find that incredibly odd?" he breaks in calmly, shutting me up. "It's a lure, Grovyle, a trick, just like all the other tricks the humans have played! For her powers to work, unless she wishes to waste herself away, she needs a source of energy to feed from. It's not her fault; it's in her very nature and out of her control, but to gain her powers… She needs someone to love a creature like her. They've been dormant for some time now, but what- or rather who's- energy had she used when she created that field strong enough to protect herself against my attack? Someone who was once very close to her…"

My mind begins to drift… Lira's parents. Could she, did she…? No; no, she never would have done that! I know her too well. "You're lying!"

"What cause do I have to lie? Just surrender, Grovyle, and walk away from all of this," the Sableye closest to my back push forward, "You have little other options."

Whether or not what Dusknoir is saying is true… I can't. I won't let him take her away. Dusknoir was no doubt trying to trick me so he could take the girl with little resistance. If I let him leave with her, then it's over and they'll be no way to get her back. If he's telling the truth, than I may get my energy drained as well; I would need to be cautious. It's a risk, but one I have to make.

"No," I reply, quickly forming an Energy Ball in my hands, "I won't." I launch it at the Sableye closest to me and spin around, blasting two more with Bullet Seed.

The first Sableye goes down with ease, groaning on the ground. After shielding most of their bodies Bullet Seed with their arms, the other two, along with the last one, dart toward me to strike. I veer out of the way quickly with each attack, running on adrenaline, rage, and fear. The Sableye block the way in front of me, and behind them Dusknoir is already retreating to the forest with Lira in tow.

It is then by a miracle, and to both Dusknoir's and my surprise, when a vengeful caw fills our ears. It's not Hoothoot; he's just as confused as the rest of us. However, from up high he can see what's coming. His eyes widen with panic and his jaw drops slack.

A Pidgey flies overhead, making that same sound. Before it soars over us, it circles back, then flies around and around over our heads.

"There they are!" someone shouts. Even the Sableye turn around and look. A large group of Pokemon, with Lopunny among the leaders, charge in on the scene, radiating with anger. Seeing Lira in Dusknoir's hold, their tempers flare. "Drop the human!"

"Are you serious?" the Ghost-type chortles, "Am I supposed to be intimidated by the lot of you?"

"We've had enough, Dusknoir!" cries out an Eevee, stamping one foot on the ground. "We're tired of just standing by, scared and starving, while you and the rest of Dialga's men bully and beat anyone you please!" Shouts of agreement ripple through the crowd.

"And that girl," says a Nuzleaf, pointing to Lira, "is the only one who should us how wrong we were for doing just that- allowing you to let us live in fear of Dialga and each other!"

"So we won't let you take her!"

"Well then…" he replies, just before using Shadow Sneak, "You're _all_ more foolish than I thought!"

Several of the Pokemon are struck by the attack, crying out in pain. Others dive to either side. They aren't battle hardened, but hopefully their numbers will make up for that. A Sableye takes off, diving into the ground- no doubt to get Dusknoir's own reinforcements. Taking advantage of the turn of events, I push past the other Sableye while they're distracted; breaking my way through in order to get to Dusknoir.

Two Rattata tackle one of the diamond-eyed Pokemon, holding on tightly and delivering a multitude of nasty nips. A Budew uses Stun Spore. Hoothoot swoops down from his post to attack the most adept of the rookie fighters- Lopunny- and uses Peck. It hits true, but there's one thing he didn't count on.

Her Cute Charm ability.

The affect is instant. Within seconds, he's blinking goofily up at her, immobilized by intense feelings of attraction and adoration toward her. Finding no humor in this, she wastes not a moment, grabbing him by the wings and throwing him in Dusknoir's direction.

I move quickly, bounding forward and catching Lira before she hits the ground as Dusknoir lets go of her in order to block himself from the incoming Owl Pokemon. Turning back, I see a dozen or so more figures in the distance nearing us all.

"Go!" Lopunny yells at me, locking eyes with me, "Take your friend and run!" Apparently catching the refusal in my eyes, she then says, "You have to! You're the only one who can look after her yourself! You have to protect her! Keep going! We'll hold out as long as we can!"

And that's all we have time for. I rush into the forest just before Dusknoir can use Ice Punch on me. I don't look back. I don't stop.

I close my eyes as a loud shriek carries past the growing distance to pierce my ears, rattle in my brain, and burn into my memory.


	7. Chapter 7

I think it's been almost three weeks since we left our home in Fogbound Forest. Currently, we're crossing over the beaches near Craggy Coast. It's rough terrain and it would've be easier to take the path through the mountains, but it would've been easier for our enemies to spot us as well. There would be nowhere to go to escape them except to push on through or backtrack, and no decent places to hide. Down here, although it would take far longer to move across, it had excellent cover and the availability to run off to find food more so than higher up near the peaks.

We've stopped to rest and make camp. Lira, having never seen the ocean before- neither of I, but it holds no amazement for me- has stripped free from her clothes to play in the shallows. I keep an eye on her since she's also never much had the chance to swim, and any time she goes deeper than I believe she should, I call her back. She's been listening to me more lately, staying by my side instead of straying away.

I can't stop thinking about what Dusknoir said. About her being a harbor of destruction. About her draining energy to store up power for her own use. About her trust and innocence being nothing more than a lie… That Pokemon knows how to play with minds and use words to his advantage, but by the slim chance that he's telling even the slightest truth, would Lira harm me?

If she did try that, what would I do? I'd like to think that I'd easily defeat her or maybe talk some sense into her, but I'd know it'd be futile. No amount of pleads spoken would deter her if that is her true nature. And I don't think I could ever bring myself to hurt her either. Not now.

Lira's laughing now. At what, I don't know, I'm so deep in my thoughts.

_When she's older. When she can take care of herself- fight her own battles, get her own meals, perhaps someday decide to try to return to the other humans and find a mate. What then? _

_For her powers to work, unless she wishes to waste herself away, she needs a source of energy to feed from. It's not her fault; it's in her very nature and out of her control, but to gain her powers… She needs someone to love a creature like her. _

_How truly dark not just this world, but people and Pokemon can be? She doesn't know, does she?_

"Grovyle!" she cheers, giggling. If she expects me to go into the water with her, she's mistaken. She'll probably regret it herself until we get a fire going. I look back, wondering what she wants me for.

_Oh, Arceus…_ I think with a gulp. I'm frozen still by raw fear.

"I made a new friend!" Lira exclaims happily, fifteen feet above me.

By the shoreline, with Lira sitting atop his head, is a Gyarados.

…

It is with much convincing later that I discover the dual Water/Flying-type isn't our enemy, but more of a gentle giant of sorts. From what he says, he guards these waters from Pokemon who would harm the Magikarp that live here, who had little chance of defending themselves. At first, he was just as wary of me as I was of him, with me being a Grass-type. However, Lira's friendliness put those feelings to rest. I suppose he feels that if I care for her, and since she's kind-hearted, I must be as well.

He invites us to share a light meal under the safety of a hidden grotto. It's a strange mix of seaweed and other underwater and coastal plants I've never heard of. It's a taste one has to get used to- at least that's what I keep telling myself, but Lira and I politely keep quiet and continue eating.

Sometime later, Lira runs off to collect broken shells and play with the Magikarp that have bobbed to the surface to investigate the two of us. Meanwhile, before I can begin to bunker down, the Gyarados asks me something.

"If I'm not prying, what's your story?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm curious. Pokemon around here are very rare, and a Pokemon watching after a human is unheard of. There haven't been many bonds like that for many years, not since I was a young."

I don't answer. Hoothoot's betrayal is still fresh on my mind and we knew him. We trusted him. To talk to a stranger of all of this…

"Then let me answer for you," he says, grinning and lowering his head to whisper to me, "You two are running from something or someone. Someone who wishes you harm. And you refuse to tell me because you're afraid of what I might do with that information, afraid of being back-stabbed… again." Seeing my eyes widen in shock, he lets out a loud, hearty laugh, "Grass-type, I have many, _many_ years on me; enough to remember a time before the planet's paralysis, when the waves roared and crashed against the shoreline, sending droplets of water flying, shining in the air when they caught the sun's rays. I'm not some newborn who understands little of the world or the people that reside in it.

"But you have nothing to fear from me. The child means no ill will, I can tell just by a simple glance, and you mean no harm either, I would assume, as long as none comes to either of you. Let us be friends here."

Eventually, shockingly, I find myself breaking into a soft smile. And so I tell him about how I've been raising Lira, about Dialga wanting to capture her, and about the strange power she possess that neither of us have answers to. I admit my fear of Dusknoir's words and how Lira may not be the girl we both know.

But when I'm finished telling him all of this, he simply roars with laughter again. "What's so funny?" I question, my smile fading, raising a brow.

"My friend, this power you're referring to I know well. Not that I could use it, but it's been around since the beginning of life itself. You're talking about something called aura."

"Aura?" I've never heard of it.

"It's the life energy that surrounds all things. People and Pokemon who can use aura are few, but they are very powerful. However, the things Dusknoir told you are untrue. The only harm this child could ever be while using this power is to herself. It's unheard of for an aura user to absorb the life from other beings, however, they can transfer their own energy to others in order to heal and help."

I find myself able to breathe easier so suddenly. I'm glad to hear some good news for a change, but then something else comes to me. "What if she manages to kill herself while using her powers? She had no idea what they are or what she's doing!"

"I doubt you have much to worry about," he says, looking after to her, "Still, most of the time, users of aura don't even know their power until another user has found and trained them. This case is different, since she now is able to untap that energy despite her lack of knowledge about it. She must be powerful indeed to not only accomplish that, but for Dialga to send his men after her as well."

"So what can be done?" I have to control my voice so it doesn't seem like I'm begging.

"Hmmm…" he falls silent in thought for a moment before his eyes light up. "You know the resistance, right?"

I give a single nod. Who doesn't? While a small group, their name has been spread out all over the various regions just for the simple fact that they oppose Primal Dialga's rein openly. "What about them?"

"Their leader, so I've heard" he begins, his grin getting wider, "is a user of aura himself. And if he is the Pokemon many claim him to be, than he may be willing to train our human friend."

"How would you come by this?" I ask. The resistance protected its members dearly, especially those with significant rank. And now we were talking of someone right at the top. Their identities were kept secret in order to protect them and their families and friends from Dialga. Many of the typical, ordinary rebels didn't even know who they followed and only listened with faith in those people. It couldn't even be guessed what species a Pokemon of that much importance could be.

"From the heart of the resistance to the deepest depths of Dialga's ruined land, we seafarers have our ways of discovering many secrets."

"Why are you telling me this then? That information could do you a good deal if you gave it to someone like Dusknoir." I begin to grow wary. Who knew whose side he was on.

He chuckles, using his tail to pat me on the back with more force than I think he means to use. "You're a funny fellow. If I worked for Dialga, than that information would've been let out a good, long time ago and then where would the resistance be? Where would I be?"

I begin to piece together what he's telling me, and my caution vanishes. "So… that mean you're …"

"Part of the resistance as well," he finishes, a gleam in his eyes at my finally having reached this conclusion, as if he's been waiting for this, "Head of the Craggy Coast Interoceanic Reconnaissance Sector to be exact." Seeing me gape at him, he continues, laughing, "Though divided into fractions we are very few, we're larger in number than you would think.

"Head to Treasure Town," he points his tail off in one direction, "And there you should find who you are looking for, though it may take some searching. I do not receive orders or send information directly to him, as there are still others above even me. It's a start anyway."

I recall having been to Treasure Town once before, although I can't remember why or when. And I know someone there who could help us- a Toxicroak. While strange and mysterious, he is very knowledgeable. In fact, he is even one of the few people who can tell the passing of time despite the planet's paralysis.

"Right now, you must rest," Gyarados says, "Your journey has been long and hard, and I sense it's not going to get easier so soon."


	8. Chapter 8

We've been on the move for what feels like an eternity. For the longest while, even after my first fears of the Gyarados from the rebels were quelled, I didn't take his word. We remained on a straight path through the mountainous terrain and out into the fields. "Are we there yet?" the child often asked me, but how could I explain to her that I didn't even know where we should go, so I often simply told her 'soon.'

Lira didn't seem to mind the walking or tire very often though. In fact, she took it all in stride. Her other book, the blank one, helped. She spent part of her time pressing and sketching what would fit in it as souvenirs from our journey and marking them- a strip of seaweed, a small piece of broken shell stuck between two pages, a drawing of a new print she found and what kind of Pokemon may have made it. It was a small project we found ourselves working on whenever we weren't busy scavenging for food or hiding. It gave us something to do, something to take our minds off of the fear.

Eventually, I gave in and found myself changing direction, heading to Treasure Town, just as the Gyarados had told us to go. We had nowhere else to run to and what did we have to lose, honestly? We were thieves- honorable ones at that, but thieves nonetheless- with prices on our heads that may very possibly be worth more than our own lives were to even ourselves. All we had on us were a handful of items to help us in our trade, the last of our food supplies, a human child's book of fantasy, and another book with random items that could easily be found on the earth's floor.

Once we got there, we- or rather I- would need to determine if it was safe. Lira couldn't come to town with me, not at first. Maybe back in the forest some Pokemon had taken a liking to her and befriended her, but that took years. Those Pokemon had gotten the chance to know her; however, there was a chance that the ones here could act hostile toward her upon arrival. If I can't sneak her in, I'll have to find a way to convince them that she's not a threat before bringing her along. Maybe Gyarados hadn't minded her, but what would he have to fear from her? He could've easily crushed her with a light swish of his tail.

We're nearing the town. Hopping up a tall tree and climbing to the highest branches, I can see it far ahead, a speck of civilization in the midst of wild terrain. On foot, the hike downhill toward it will be long…

Where could I hide Lira so that she'd be safe? For the next hour or so, we search until we discover a grove, hidden away by the mass of scraggily vines and trees. It will have to do. Motioning that this is where we'll stop, I begin unloading a few things from our packs. I'm not sure how long it will be until I return, so I want to leave enough food for Lira to have until then. I don't expect to be gone a week or anything like that, but it will take a while to make the decent to town safely without using the paths _and_ climb back.

"I'm going on ahead to make sure it's ok for you to come out into the open," I tell her, readjusting the strap of my own bag of supplies and holding out a flat hand in gesture, "Stay here."

Just as I turn my back to leave, the little girl rams me from behind, her arms wrapping tightly around me, "No! Don't go!"

I turn around to look into a pair of tearful eyes and suddenly something clicks in my mind. Could she be afraid of me leaving her and never coming back? A fear of abandonment in a strange new place, with only herself to keep her company and what knowledge she bears to keep her alive… Just like how those men abandoned her so long ago.

I hold her consolingly, wishing that she could understand my speech as much as I could hers so that I could tell her how I could never leave her like this, how much she meant to me, and how much of a friend she was to me. We are, in a sense, family now. And I know it's going to hurt me if she chooses her own path to control her powers with this rebel leader, but I'll have to let her go, because… because it's what's best for the both of us. She'll be kept safe and be able to fight for herself unlike any other human can, and I can return to my old life, also safe because Dusknoir will no longer see me as a barrier to get to the girl. She'll be out of his reach. I'll return to life as usual.

It's for the best.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I say softly, nuzzling my head against hers, holding her a bit more closely in attempt to pacify her concerns and comfort her, "I promise." She'll just have to take my word for it.

…

After some time of walking down the slope to Treasure Town, I finally arrive at the outskirts of it. It's more of a ghost town over anything. It's not what it used to be, back before the planet's paralysis. While small, I was told that it had been booming with life and activity. Now, the once bright and busy shops owned by charismatic entrepreneurs were boarded up, falling apart, and left to rot where they were standing. The café that was said to offer a warm hearth and kind smiles to weary travelers had caved in from the tremors that shook the earth when eternal darkness took over. And the Guild compound, where many exploration teams had resided and trained, was left in ruin. From the stories told, most of the Guild members hadn't made it when the disaster struck and were left forever frozen in time, including the Guildmaster himself.

My memory hasn't failed me, it appears. I make my way through the streets of town, finding them clear of Dialga's forces. Seeing me, a few curious Pokemon look my way. They're the same as the others anywhere else; sunken cheeks, distrustful glances, a dim hopeless gaze… Well, not entirely hopeless. These people still have a spark to them, if only faintly there.

The Toxicroak I know should be around here somewhere. He's been here since before the planet's paralysis even began. Not only that, but he is also one of the few survivors from the Guild; he was a Croagunk back then though. It's been a while since I saw him, so he might not have even stuck around here long. Really, there was no telling with him.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asks from behind me.

Turning around, I see no one, but when I look back, he's right there, startling me by his sudden appearance. "Gah!" I cry out, stepping back. He laughs with a slight wheeze; leave it to him to pull something like this. "You shouldn't do that," I say with as much warning and ire as I can muster, but it's hard.

Chortling he replies, "Same old Grovyle- always on edge. It's been a while. What brings you back here to this junk heap?"

"Let's not talk here," I say, my eyes flickering back to a few of the pedestrians nearby.

"Fine. How about back at my shop then?" When the Kecleon brothers had packed up and left due to poor business- Dialga's men bullied them out of their inventory- Croagunk took over as the main supplier for the townsfolk. A Pokemon named Xatu helped him. They get goods from 'unknown' sources- though I'm more than certain they get them from thieves such as myself- and sell them at a reasonable enough price right under Dialga's nose. You could say that they ran a sort of black market.

"That's fine." I'd rather be there than out here in the open anyway. Toxicroak is the one person here who I know has my back, and that's because we've done business in the past. We make our way through the rundown buildings to a tent with a sign that had never been changed titled _Xatu's Appraisal._ As they watch us enter, the other Pokemon in town seem to relax. A stranger was one thing, but a stranger who was a friend to one of the few Pokemon that helped support the town was another.

"Where's Xatu?" I ask, looking around the tent empty of people except for us two.

"He went to meet with one of our... business associates," he answers simply, "He's old though. Older than me, so it may be a while before he gets back."

"Aren't you worried about him?"

"Him? No. He may be one old bird, but he knows how to put up a fight. You should've been here a week ago. A group of thugs entered the town and ran out just about as quickly as they came after a little lesson from the guy."

I smirk, "I couldn't picture either of you as fighters."

"Haha, very funny," he pulls over a chair and sits backwards in it, gesturing for me to sit in the only other, "So what'd you here for? Business or pleasure, or do I even need to ask?"

"It's neither actually. I'm just looking for someone," I steel myself, wondering how he'll take what I'm about to ask, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the rebel leader, would you?"

At this, Toxicroak raises his brows in surprise, "What would you want with him? Last I heard, you didn't care much for the rebellion."

"I don't hate them either. It's just…" I pause, wondering how to phrase it without letting him know Lira's identity, "I have a friend who has to see him."

"Why?"

"Don't ask; just try to understand that it's urgent! Come on, you of all people have to know something and you're the only person I can think of who to ask!"

He sighs, rubbing his temple, "Grovyle… yes, I know who it is, but I can't tell you that."

"You know me well enough that I wouldn't spill my guts to Dialga or Dusknoir about this. _Please_, just tell me! You have no idea how important this is."

My plead catches him off guard, because I usually never allow my calm, controlled nature to falter, and he blinks at me, "Then explain to me why."

"I…" I sigh exasperatingly again, "I can't. The situation that my friend and I are in… is very,_ very_ difficult. I suppose we all have our secrets, but all you can know right now is that she needs to see the rebel leader."

"Well, it's like you said; we all have our secrets. And I'm afraid I'm under oath not to say a word."

Wait… under oath? That catches my attention. My eyes widen. "…You didn't."

He now realizes his mistake, but seeing my expression, he laughs it off.

"You did…"

"Alright, you caught me. I'm a rebel now. After a group of Sableye tried to rob me and Xatu blind, what else would I have done? And the rebels need someone to help supply them."

"I thought you said you wanted to stay out of this mess a long time ago!"

He chuckles at my confused exclamation, "That I did, but I changed my mind. Xatu has too." He gets serious, "And that's why I can't tell you. It's something that I'll take to my grave. I'm sorry, but I have to keep that secret safe, even from you Grovyle."

I have to think. There has to be something that could change his mind, I just have to think! Eventually, something finally comes to me. "Gyarados," I say, "Gyarados sent me here from Craggy Coast."

Toxicroak freezes, looks back behind me to the entrance to the tent. Before I know it, he's up and yanks the sides of the tent shut, flipping a sign out that says 'closed.' He pulls me to the side farthest from it and begins to speak in a whisper, "What did Gyarados say? Does he have any information for us?"

"No," I reply, equally as soft, "My friend and I have been on the run for some time now. Dusknoir's after us." Before he can convey his shock, I continue, "I can't say much else, but we met Gyarados while we were in hiding and he told us to go here. If you don't believe me, then how would I at least know that this leader is also an aura user _unless_ Gyarados told me?" When Toxicroak falls silent, I begin to beg, "You have to trust me! If I don't find out soon who the rebel leader is and where to find him, it's not just my life at stake…" I hope I'm not saying too much by telling him this, "it's a child's as well. A child who has a gift unlike _anything_ I've seen before."

"How could you bring a kid into this?"

"The kid is the one Dusknoir wants!"

He cradles his head in his hands, rubbing his face and no doubt getting a headache. Sighing in defeat, he gives in, "Alright. I'll tell you, but listen good because I'm only going to say this once. Our leader is a Lucario, but none of us call him that. If you do, he probably won't come out, or if he does, he won't be friendly. Everyone a part of the rebellion calls him Ri, so calling him by that name should let him know that you're not looking for a fight. Every day, he trains out in the plains just outside of town. That's where you should find him."

"Thank you," I say, able to breathe once again.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember that you didn't hear it from me."

There's just one more thing I want to ask him. Since he can figure out time, I might as well try to figure out how long it's been since I left Lira in that grove. "By the way, would you know how much time has passed since…" I try to think of something he would know to mark a passage of time. "Since the last shipment of crystals that Sableye were dragging along toward the mountains came through here?" I saw the cart pass by as I was making my way downward.

"Hmm… I'd say about a day."

An… entire… _day_? I immeadiately stand and race out the tent, "Lira's going to hate me for this!" I say without thinking. I took longer than I thought I did coming down here and now I need to make my way back up and fast.

"What's a Lira?!" Toxicroak shouts behind me, but I'm already long gone.

…

"Lira? Lira!" I cry out as I enter the grove, panting from excursion. After hours of running, I finally made it back. I dart around in search for her. Where was she? Did she head off on her own thinking I wasn't coming back after all?

"Grovyle?" Looking up, I sigh in relief when I spot her up in one of the trees. _She's_ _alright…_ I tell myself as I try to catch my breath and slow down my heart rate,_ she's safe._

I can't help but laugh when she climbs back down and I discover she's covered in some sticky, green substance on her shirt, hands, and fingernails. "What have you been doing?"

Having heard this exact question a million times before, she holds out a small bunch of walnuts, the hulls having been torn off by hand. "I can't open them," she frowns, meaning the sealed shells.

I take a few of them from her, toss them in the air, and, using Leaf Blade, saw the nuts in half before catching most of them. She squeals happily at the trick and I smile back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lira, everything's going to be alright now, you'll see," I reassure the human child as well as myself.

We've finally made the trek down and over to the plains just as Toxicroak had said to go. It's so still here, so quiet that it makes me nervous. I think Lira feels the same, because she stays behind me the entire time. I felt we were at the right place, but the difficult thing was that there was no way to tell _when_ this Lucario, this Ri, would show up.

"Ri!" I shout, as I have been doing for some time now, long enough for my throat to start aching, "If you're near, come out! Please! We need to speak with you!"

There's still nothing. Where could he be? Toxicroak wouldn't steer me wrong on purpose, would he?

"Ri! Where are you? If you're close by, I know you don't me and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to trust me, but please say something! I just want to talk and we need your help!" Lira stares up at me with a bewildered expression on her face. The poor girl doesn't have any idea why I'm yelling or who I'd be talking to.

_This is insane_, I start to think, _Why am I here anyway? Why did I bring Lira here? Or better yet, why did I even believe for one second that anyone from the rebellion would actually help us? They've got their own problems to deal with. We were probably just as good on our own._

"Ri?" a voice chuckled, startling me enough to make me flinch. I looked around for the voice, but it was hard to determine where it was coming from. Lira looked around too, her little head darting back and forth across the area, equally as confused. "I haven't been called by that name in a long time, not by many anyway… Not since before the planet's paralysis and my evolution. Who sent you?"

Now we were getting somewhere. I grinned with hope, unable to contain it, and replied, "Gyarados, from Craggy Coast. He said you might be able to help us." I gesture to Lira, who's trying to hide behind me despite the fact that it's pretty much useless now, as tall as she's getting. "I know you may have your reserves about her, but this human is different than the others. Her parents are dead and she was abandoned by her own nearly three years ago. I've been taking care of her ever since and she's one of the sweetest beings I've ever met. Her heart is good; it hasn't been corrupted.

"But that's not all; she has a gift. Gyarados said that she has the power to use this thing called aura and that you could teach her how to control it. Whether that's true or not, I don't care. I just want her to be safe," I take a breath, "For some reason, Dialga's after her, and I think it's because of this power. He even sent Dusknoir after us! So maybe I'm asking for too much, but I'm begging you… Please help us! Help her!"

Everything falls silent again. I bite my lower lip as I wait for an answer, until finally the voice speaks, "I see...Then let me have a look at her."

Lira whimpers and ducks as best she can behind my back as a tall being jumps down from the trees above, making himself known. I've never seen a Lucario before, so I admit I'm intrigued by the bipedal creature with blue, black, and pale yellow fur. He wears some sort of stone pendant tied around his neck with a chain of rope. He has an air around him that speaks of power and leadership, but also kindness and compassion. The only thing that throws me off is how young he seems. Yes, he's older than both Lira and myself- who knows, maybe even older than our two ages combined, but he doesn't seem old enough to be in his position of authority within the rebellion.

Still refusing to budge, Lira gasps and gapes at him in complete shock at the Pokemon in front of her. I smile down at her, letting her know that it's ok to come out and introduce herself. She simply blinks up at me before snapping her attention back over to the Lucario as he kneels in front of her, getting to eye level with her. He grins at her as if she were his long lost child, pacifying her fears and leaving her in astonishment. "Hello, little one," his calm, soothing voice greets in a gentle tone, "There's no need to be frightened; I'm a friend." She can only nod in reply, unable to speak.

He then looks up at me and says, "You were right to keep her away from Dusknoir and bring her here. I sense the aura within her, powerful and untamed. It's unlike anything I've seen before, certainly not in any humans."

"Sense it?"

"Excuse me…" Lira inquires in a voice so soft and small I'm not only surprised that we hear it, but that it's even coming from her. This is a side of her that I rarely see. "How are you talking?" What did she mean? Could she actually understand this Pokemon's language? If she could, then how?

"I'm a telepath," he answers as he looks down at her again, "Do you know what that is?" She shakes her head no, her fear swiftly replaced by curiosity. "A telepath can speak to others through their minds. That's how I'm able to talk to you just as easily as I can speak to Grovyle."

This is an ability I've never seen a Pokemon use. I don't really understand how it's possible and I don't think Lira does either. Yet still she nods with newfound clarity, tucking away the simple definition in her mind. Ri chuckles softly before reaching out a hand to grasp her shoulder, "You have a very special gift, little one; A gift that very few others outside of my race can use. Your friend brought you here so that I could teach you to use it."

Lira then looks to me, raising a brow, "What's he talking about?" She bites her lip, thinking hard and just as either of us are about to answer her, her face lights up as an apparent idea comes to mind, "Do you mean the blue glowing stuff?"

At this, Ri can't help but laugh. I suppose as someone who's probably spent their whole lives studying every single thing about mastering this mystical skill, such a childish explanation would be funny. "Yes, only that 'blue glowing stuff' is something called aura. It's an energy that binds all life and flows strongly through a few lucky beings such as you and I. We few have the ability to see the aura and control it." He stands, glancing at her with a bit of mirth and mischief, as if he were unveiling a relished secret. "Would you like to see?"

She gasps in delight, her head bobbing up and down with enthusiasm. He didn't even have to ask. A part of me can't contain my own anticipation. I have only seen aura used once after all; watching an expert like this could be a once in a lifetime thing.

He really is amazing. Summoning a staff of blue energy- aura- in his hands, he twists and twirls it around in an acrobatic dance. His fluid motions speak of grace and strength, each thrust quick and sharp. Light on his feet, he weaves around a multitude of imaginary enemies in an envisioned battle, with each blow made in calm confidence. He is the master of his weapon; an orchestrator of the battlefield. The true vision of perfection among Fighting-types.

Eyes wide and alight, Lira squeals happily. She's so ecstatic she even starts to jump on the balls of her feet. It's so good to see her so cheerful again, and now, watching this Lucario- this leader of the rebels- treat her with such kindness, I can rest easy knowing she'll be in good hands.

As he finishes the demonstration with a downward swing and the staff vanishing as quickly as it appeared, he walks up to us and smiles at Lira. The little girl claps, her mouth open in a large grin, giggling like crazy. "That was awesome!" All feelings of shyness gone, she gets into her own fighting pose, holding her hands out like he had. "So I can do that to?!" Her eyes narrowing in concentration, she tried to make a staff appear, biting her lower lip.

Ri chuckled at her and patted her head, "Maybe when you're older, but you'll need to practice and work really hard first. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah!" she clasped her hands together tightly, "Pleeeeeease? I'll work real hard!"

"I bet you will," he turns to me, "Come with me back to base. I'll have to let some of the other rebels know you're on our side." He leads us on and pauses only to look back behind him at us and say, "Oh, I almost forgot," he grins warmly, "Welcome to the rebellion."

We're lead through Treasure Town right to the edge of Sharpedo Bluff, a cliff face named after the Pokemon it resembles. Ducking into the thickness of a large bunch of brush, he gestures for us to follow and we do. It gets dark, even darker than normal, before a dim light returns.

One wouldn't think much of the chamber the steps down into the earth open up to. It's completely empty save for some wooden, rotting boards stacked along the wall. But then Ri moves the boards, revealing dung out tunnel leading further underground. He allows us to pass, entering the tunnel last and returning the boards to their rightful place; a simple way to hide the base further no doubt, although I question what good it would do. Seeing my confused and concerned expression, Ri states, "We have guards keeping watch all the time. Nothing goes in or out of base without someone knowing." I nod in reply.

A faint light shines through the tunnel up ahead, than a few more lights appear. When we get closer, I discover why- it's lined with torches. They wouldn't be able to burn enough fuel for the entire base all of the time, so it's likely that a Fire-type helps keep the rooms and passageways lit.

"This passage leads directly to the old Guild compound, although we've done some expansions. But no one can get through the main entrance; it caved in long ago and we've left it that way to shake any suspicions off."

The entire compound seems to have been built- and fairly recently- to confuse intruders, almost like a maze. When we head past the first room, I get the chance to peek inside for a brief moment and see the walls lined with bunks of hay mattresses. We start to pass door after door until finally we come to another stairway leading just a little ways up, and there we enter another large chamber. I'm amazed again by what I see.

They're nothing compared to Dialga's forces, but there's so many more rebels than what I would've expected… and these are mostly just the commanding officers. "Who are all these Pokemon?" I can't help but ask.

"Informants, soldiers, healers, friends… All freedom fighters and most of them from right here in Treasure Town," Ri answers, "The people here are very close; they wouldn't say anything about us being here if their lives depended on it. Over there, that's Marowak," he points over to a Pokemon with what looks like a skull over his face, leaning against the side of a wall, "He used to have a gym here, but now he helps train some of the newbies. And there," he nods over to a Chansey, "She used to run a nursery- still sort of does- and is our top medic. Some of the others though come from other regions. Pelipper, the Head of Recon, gets information from different fractions, like Gyarados', across the world."

Our human friend looks around, her head jerking in all different directions as she tries to absorb everything at once. I don't think she's ever seen so many Pokemon before in her life and it's a little overwhelming. One by one, the other Pokemon begin to register her presence as well, staring back in stunned silence. Instinctually, I shuffle closer to her side.

To Lira's everlasting credit, she spreads her arms wide, takes a deep breath, and says loud enough for all to hear, "Hello everybody!"

….

I brush aside a few strands of hair from the child's face and nudge her forehead gently. She's sound asleep, tucked in a bunk and curled up in a fitful rest. That Chansey managed to spare a pair of blankets for her. I look down fondly at the little one that I've guarded for so long, glad that she's finally found peace and a home at last.

Her words still echo in my ears from when everything had quieted down once more, after Ri had explained the situation to the gaping crowd.

_She had tapped lightly on my shoulder, "Is this it, Grovyle? Are we home? Is this home?"_

_The plead, the hope in her voice I couldn't ignore. I had looked at her with a smile and nodded, and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug._

But this was her home now, not mine. I had to go.

I'm heading out as soon as I'm rested enough to travel. I'll sleep later, but right now, I need to see if there's any supplies the rebels would be willing to spare or trade. Closing the door shut behind me softly, with the comfort of knowing if by the slightest chance anything happened she would be protected- a Growlithe, Lillipup, and Delcatty were also sleeping inside the same room- by these genuinely good Pokemon, I head off back to the main floor.

It's no more empty than before, with every Pokemon running on a different clock, their bodies telling each of them when they needed sleep with no knowledge of night or day. I manage to find what was once the Guild's dining hall on my own and am allowed a fair amount of rations to take with me on the journey. Even though they say 'no,' I'll have to find a way to repay them. For everything.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice says behind me. I spin around to watch Ri enter the hall, a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"Yes." What more is there to say? What exactly can I say?

"You know you don't have to go, right?" he steps closer, so our conversation won't gain so much attention to those few eating in here, "No one's making you leave."

"I need to though," I shrug, "Lira needs to be here- she needs you to teach her, but this isn't where I belong."

"She needs you," Ri says, a sad tone in his voice, "Can't you see that? All it takes is one look- just one look- from that little girl for me to know she cares about you more than anyone in this nightmare of a world." I blink at his remark, but can only look away. "Can you really leave her, knowing that?"

"No," I admit, with a slow shake of my head, "but I have to. Look at me; I'm no rebel! I'm not cut out for this!" Everything spills out in a rush, "I'm not- I've never been a team player. I'm not meant to be here! I'm Grovyle the Thief; the one that lives alone in the forest with no attachments, no worries, and no regrets, relying on no one and with no one relying on me! That's how it's always been!

"And as for Lira needing me? I can't even keep my eyes on her for five minutes without her getting hurt! Did you see those burns, those are _my _fault! Because I couldn't watch her! Because she counted on me and in the end, _I _was the one needing saving and _she_ was the one who got hurt for it!" I sigh, trying to calm myself down, "… Lira doesn't need me. I'm better off alone. It's just better this way…"

Those a moment of silence, but he just shakes his head solemnly. "If only you knew."

I don't know what I'm waiting for, but I want for him to say more, but he drops it.

"We can try to do something for those wounds," he says, changing the subject and nodding down at my arm, "Lira's too."

I look at it as well. Our burns from the Houndoom attack still haven't fully healed yet and had scarred over. No medicine we tried had worked completely. After all that's said about Houndoom, would they ever fully heal? I had hoped, after the pains had gone away a week and a half later, but now I highly doubted it. "I don't think there's anything you can do for these."

"No harm in trying."

"Maybe, and maybe not, but I'm telling you it would be pointless. We've already tried everything out there."

"You know, there's nothing wrong with getting help now and then."

"This isn't about being stubborn; this is about facing the facts."

"Grovyle!" a feminine voice cries out. Spinning around quickly, I watch as Lira runs into the room, crying. I wrap my arms around her as she darts right into them, weeping onto my chest. Ri stands beside me, ready to offer any comfort that he can in order to calm her down. "It was him again," she sobs, "He wouldn't stop chasing me. And then…" she sniffles, "then he got me and locked me in a cage."

"I don't understand," Ri says, "What's wrong?"

"It was just a nightmare," I reply, both answering him and reassuring her. Things weren't as bad as they used to be, but she still sometimes got them. On that first day that Dusknoir came after her, there was nothing in this world I could do to make her see that whatever happened afterwards was nothing more than a dream. That he couldn't get her. Nothing would make the nightmares go away and it was a very sleepless time for the both of us. Even here, in the safest possible place for her to be, that Ghost-type still managed to find a way to haunt her. "I'll get her back to bed."

"Alright," Ri tousles her hair before heading in the opposite direction, "There are a few more things I have to take care of before hitting the sack, so I'll see you both when we wake up. After a few more things are cleared, we'll begin her training."

"So soon?"

"The sooner, the better. And Grovyle," he looks back just long enough to say one last thing, "I get it if you want to leave, and it's nothing I'd hold against you… but the way I see it, no matter what, she'll always need you. And I think you need her too." With that said, he's gone.

…

Later that night, after what I assume is merely a few hours of rest, I awaken to the feeling of a small hand placed on my arm. I don't move, staying on my side with my back to them. I don't open my eyes. I keep my breathing steady and shallow. If it's an attacker, letting them know I'm conscious won't do me any good. The tiny hands roam to different parts of my body; my chest, my spine, my legs and other arm, until finally the touch is gone as suddenly as it came.

"He'll feel all better when he wakes up!" cheers a voice in a louder than should be whisper.

"Shhh…" another voice cuts in, "We don't want to wake him, or the others." It's Ri, but what is he doing here? Who's he with and what did they do to me? I don't feel any different, so I'm not even sure if I should worry or not. "The child is sleeping right up here. Do you think you could heal her as well?"

"Of course I can, Luki," says the voice with a grin, "My Soothe Bell can cure anything. I thought you'd know that by now." But after a second, after the sound of cloth being shifted, the person lets out a gasp. "Poor child… Look at her; it's like she walked right through flames. So many burns… How did she even stand it?"

Another cruel reminder of my failure to protect her as I should have been. I cringe at the memory; I should never have let that happen.

"But you can still cure it, right?" he asks with worry.

She breathes in and out before speaking, "Yes. It's just… I know that Pokemon aren't the same as they used to be, but this is awful." A soft, light bell sound fills the air, relaxing and renewing.

"I promised I'd find a way to change things and I will. We've got to keep trying."

"I hate to say it, but it's easier said than done."

"We just have to have hope. Frankly, it's all we have anymore… I can't thank you enough for all of your help. We wouldn't have lasted long without it."

"You'd find a way, like you always do. I guess I better get going then. The longer I stay…"

"The more likely it is that you'll be seen, I know. I understand; for your own safety, many of the other rebels can't find out that you're near."

Footsteps fade away and the door closes shut once more. I only wait for a few seconds before swiftly getting up and looking up to where Lira sleeps.

She's perfectly fine. In fact, she seems so peaceful in sleep; balled up in a blanket like a Skitty, a faint smile on her lips as she breathes softly into a rolled up sheet made into a pillow.

I look down at myself and gasp quietly in astonishment. The burns are gone.


End file.
